SasuHina Agency
by MikaMika13
Summary: So another SasuHina story with a hint of SakuHina, NaruSasu, NaruSaku and GaaHina. Well Most of the NARUTO girls are actresses but not all and most of the guys are band members... Want to know more? Read at leas two chapters and you'll understand! :
1. New movie ch1

SasuHina. Agency: New movie. Ch1

Two men's, in their early 20th, were lying in bed and breathing deeply after the pleasure which they got just a moment ago. –Naruto… How long will we keep on doing this…? I mean how long we will have sex with each other? – Sasuke took a TV panel and turned it on. –Until we will find normal girlfriends… - Answered Naruto and sat up. –Oh Look! See that beautiful girl? – Asked Naruto pointing out on TV. –Which one? – Asked Sasuke when he looked at it. –That beauty… With pink hair. – Answered Naruto smiling. –Her name is Sakura. We met a long time ago, when we were 12 years old in agency. – Naruto crawled back in bed. –And what? – Asked Sasuke annoyed. –Well… I like her a lot. Not only as an actress but as a girl but my favorite actress is Hinata… The other girl whit midnight blue hair. – Naruto turned to Sasuke. *Hinata…* Thought he. –Hey! I know… We should go to agency and greed them! I want to talk to Sakura… And get some autograph from Hinata. – Naruto stood up and started to dress up. –I guess we should go to agency but only because we have to record a new song. – Answered Sasuke and stood up and started to dress up.

In agency.

Sakura and Hinata was sitting and reading new scripts. –Listen Hinata… How can you act so well? It's like you turn in to another person when camera is on… - Sakura said and sighed. –Sakura… Your acting is good too… And please let me learn my scripts now. – Hinata kindly smiled at Sakura and Sakura nodded. *She is always so concentrated…* Thought Sakura and looked at clock. Hinata turned her gaze on clock too. –Oh no! I have to go Sakura… - Hinata said and stood up. –Oh… Okay. I will walk you to doors. – Sakura stood up too. When doors opened and they walked out of Hinata's & Sakura's rest room, Sakura bumped in to Sasuke.

-Look where are you going. – Said Sasuke sharply and Sakura blushed. *Sasuke… So beautiful…* Thought Sakura. She couldn't say a word. –She is sorry. – Hinata bowed and Sakura looked at her. *Thank you Hinata…* Thought Sakura and sighed. –Hey Sakura! – Said Naruto in cheerful voice. –Huh… Naruto! – She smiled at him widely. –What are you doing here? – Asked Naruto and walked closer to Sasuke. –Well… We got new scripts and were just reading them… - Sakura still smiling said and showed scripts to Naruto. –Hinata. – Said men who came from behind of Hinata. –Ah Gaara… Sorry that you had to search for me… I got too much in to reading new scripts. – Said Hinata blushing deep red. –It's okay… Are you ready to leave? – Asked Gaara and Hinata nodded. –Bye everyone. – Hinata said and they quickly walked away.

-Hey hey Sakura. – Said Naruto when Hinata and Gaara weren't in vision. –What is it Naruto? – Asked Sakura. *Why is Sasuke so quiet all the time?* Thought Sakura and sighed. –Wasn't that the Gaara from rumors? – Naruto worriedly looked at Sakura. –Don't worry… She doesn't believe in those rumors. Hinata isn't that kind of girl. She knows that Gaara is kind and nice person. – Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's back and rubbed it as if calming him. *Aaah… Sakura's touch.* Thought Naruto. –But why only the two of them? – Asked Sasuke. *Huh… Sasuke just talked aah..!* Thought Sakura. –They… They are dating. – Sakura said slowly. –But it's a secret so… - Sakura added quickly. *What!? Hinata is dating that murdered!?* Thought Naruto. –Why Hinata is dating him!? – Asked Naruto in a low voice. –Huh..? Why? I don't know but they started to date after last movie in which they were a married couple… I think Hinata just wanted to spend little more time with him and find out the real Gaara… - Sakura smiled and sighed. *I know they don't love each other… Just like.* Thought Sakura.

-Anyway… Why are you here? – Asked Sakura and looked at Sasuke. –Oh we have to record new song… And our manager wants' to talk about some movie. I guess he wants' us to act. – Naruto smiled and Sakura looked up and down on scripts and Naruto. –Maybe you will act in this one… - Sakura waived scripts in front of Naruto's face. –There are two leader roles. One of them plays Hinata and second has to be a man. And there are two second leader roles. One of them plays me and another should be a guy's role. – Sakura smiled. *Yay! That can be a chance whit Sakura!* Thought Naruto and looked at Sasuke. –Wouldn't it be amazing!? – Asked Naruto and smiled. –We have to go Naruto. Shikamaru, Kiba and Kankuro is probably already with manager. - Said Sasuke and Naruto sighed. –Sorry Sakura… I will come to see you later and tell you what manager told us about the movie. – Said Naruto and Sakura smiled. –Okay. See you later guys. – Said Sakura and they left.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in office and Kakashi sighed. –Finally our soloist and guitarist are here. – Said Kakashi. –Well it's really strange to see you at the meeting in time. – Said Sasuke coldly. –We are having very important meeting. – Said Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to Kiba, Shikamaru and Kankuro. –What is it? – Asked Naruto cheerfully. –One film director wants to film a movie with you. Everyone will be filming there but there are two main roles in which will be filming Sasuke and Naruto. – Said Kakashi and Kiba and Kankuro enviously looked at both men's. Shikamaru didn't care at all. He was playing in this band because he was forced by his father and his father's manager Asuma. –They are not at fault. It was director who decided that they will be filming in that movie. – Said Kakashi and Naruto happily smiled.

–Who are playing the girls? – Asked Naruto. *Ahhh... Finally the chance with Sakura!* Thought he and Sasuke, next to him sighed. *He is all over Sakura again…* Thought Sasuke and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked in the papers and smiled. –I think everyone knows the best actresses Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga… - Kakashi placed papers back and smiled more widely. –Naruto you will be acting with Sakura and Sasuke will act with Hinata… Guy's but you have to be really concentrated while acting with them, more with Hinata, because she is really amazing in acting and you can forget everything while she is acting… - Kakashi said and Naruto jumped up from the couch on which they were sitting. –I have to tell Sakura-chan..! – He yelled and ran out of the office. Sasuke stood up and walked towards their manager. –Scripts. – Said he and Kakashi gave him two scripts. –Make sure to remember at least two first pages until tomorrow because they are starting to film it tomorrow. – Said Kakashi and Sasuke walked out of the office.

-Hey Sasuke! – Sasuke heard someone yelling from the back and he stopped. –What is it Kiba? – Asked Sasuke annoyed. –Listen, you're lucky to be able to act with Hinata… She is so beautiful and cute. – Said Kiba and lightly blushed. –You are acting with her too and for your bad luck she has a boyfriend – Said Sasuke and turned away. Kiba kept quiet.

At the restaurant.

Hinata and Gaara were sitting and enjoying their meal when Hinata's phone rang. –Sorry Gaara… It's Sakura. – She said and picked up. –Hinata you know what! Naruto and Sasuke are the guys who are acting with us! – Yelled Sakura and Hinata pulled off the phone from her ear. –Sakura don't yell. – Said Hinata and laughed. –Sorry… Anyway we are lucky! Well for my bad luck my guy in the movie will be Naruto and yours Sasuke but anyway we got to act with them. – Said Sakura much calmer. –And how do you know that? – Asked Hinata. –Naruto just told me! Aren't we lucky? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed. –Well… Not really. – Answered Hinata and Sakura's cheerful tone dropped. –Why? – Asked she. –You see… We are professionals at acting already, but they have never before acted in a movie and I think it will be hard for them… And so for us too. – Hinata sighed again. –But if director gave them a role they probably aren't that bad! – Said Sakura still little bit sad. –I can only hope that they will remember at least start of the scripts by tomorrow. – Hinata said and then laughed. –I think it will be fun! – Said Hinata to cheer up Sakura and she really cheered up. –I think so too! By the way I will come to your house today at ten. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. –Sakura… We already talked about that. – Said Hinata and heard Sakura laugh. –Really? I don't remember… I will be there at ten! Kiss Ya! – Said Sakura and hung up.

Gaara looked at her confused. –What does she wanted? – Asked Gaara and continued to eat. –Well… We are starting a new movie tomorrow and only today got scripts. But she was so excited because we are going to act with Sasuke's and Naruto's gang and both of them will be our boyfriend in the movie. – Said Hinata and sighed. –And which one will be yours? – Asked Gaara. Hinata took a glass of champagne in the hands and sighed. –Sasuke. – She mumbled and Gaara dropped his chopstick. –Why him? – He asked angrily. –How can I know? – Angrily said Hinata. –Oh… Sorry… It's just that I don't like that guy. – Said Gaara and Hinata sighed. –The fact that you have heard bad rumors about him doesn't mean he is that bad… - Hinata said and drank her champagne. –But they are so real. – Said Gaara and Hinata got angrier. –Rumors about you seemed real too but I don't believe in them… Looks like you're the same as all the other peoples. I thought you're not like them. – Hinata said angrily. –Sorry. I am just worried about you. – Said Gaara and took his chopstick. –We are just going to act together. – Hinata said and stood up. –I think I have to go. – Said Hinata and Gaara stood up too. He left some money for the food and they left.

-Hinata… Sorry I really overreacted. – Said Gaara and Hinata turned to him. –Yeah… I know and I think me too. – She said and kissed Gaara. –Can you take me home? I have to learn scripts until tomorrow and it's already 8 PM. – She said and softly smiled. –Okay. – He said and both of them sat in Gaara's car. It was 2008 BMW M1 (Like this one: /wp-content/uploads/2008/09/2008_bmw_m1_homage_main630_ ). Gaara took her home and before Hinata left they kissed. Just a short kiss which proved that they don't love each other but simply are dating.

Hinata opened her huge apartment outdoors and sighed. –Finally home… - She mumbled and walked in. Hinata turned her head and looked at the side where her bedroom was. It was 50 meters from outdoors. She looked at other side where her kitchen was and it was around 15 meters from outdoors. Hinata took of her shoes and slowly walked in her white living-room. Everything was white (By everything I mean everything) except one palm-tree in the corner of the room next to big windows. They had a view of sea and Hinata smiled. She loved this view. Hinata placed her handbag on couch and sat down on big white carpet, which was very soft, gentle and feathery.

Hinata took out the scripts from her handbag and looked at them. She read the short description. –There's a girl from a rich family who has a secret organization which lends money to people and those people's who don't turn the money back in time; she kills them. (Which is Hinata.) Once there came a handsome guy who took some money and didn't turned it back in time, but girl didn't killed him because they were madly in love and thanks' to that money guy soon becomes rich too. (Which is Sasuke.) He joins girl's organization and helps here with killing and all the stuffs. – Hinata looked at the clock. *Already 9:37 PM…* Thought she and looked back at scripts. –Then there is another poor couple - girl and guy; who are in love; who borrowed 33000000 JPY (Around 249518 EUR and 332396 USD.) from origination. (Which are Sakura and Naruto.) But they didn't gave it back and so starts chase after them. For organizations bad luck poor couple told about them to police and after organization is police. – Hinata heard a door bell. *She's here…* Hinata sighed and got up.

She opened doors and there was standing Sakura smiling. –Hey! Look I bought some whisky. – Sakura showed a bottle to Hinata. –Sakura! – Hinata said surprised. –We have to work tomorrow and I still have to learn the scripts! – Still surprised said Hinata. Sakura walked in and smiled. –Nuuu Hina-chaan… Let's forget about the job today. Do you really think that Naruto will learn the scripts until tomorrow? – Asked Sakura and sat down on the carpet where Hinata was sitting before. –I think he will because he is acting with you. – Said Hinata and sat next to Sakura. –I still don't understand why your pairing is Sasuke but mine Naruto… - Mumbled Sakura and Hinata laughed. –Sakura, how can Naruto or you act as the bad guys? You know that Sasuke looks like the bad guy and that's what is needed in the movie. Can you imagine blonde haired, blue eyed and so joyful guy acting as a murderer? – Asked Hinata and Sakura sighed. –But then why can't I act as the bad one? – Asked Sakura and Hinata's smile dropped. –Well… Probably because I suck at role's where I have to be a good one… - Hinata sighed and Sakura's lower jaw dropped. –No! That's not the reason! You're the best actress I know! Probably because I don't look like the bad one and I can never act as one. – Said Sakura and Hinata laughed. –I will not answer because then we will start to fight. – Said Hinata and both of them laughed.


	2. Pleasure ch2

SH. Agency: Pleasure. Ch2.

Hinata and Sakura was sitting on Hinata's carpet and drinking whisky. *Pshaw… I hate whisky!* Thought Hinata and drank little bit more of whisky. –Hey Hinata… - Said Sakura and sadly looked at Hinata. –Saku-chan what is it? – Worriedly asked Hinata. –Well… You see… You know I like Sasuke a lot but it looks like he will never like me. – Sakura said and drank out her glass of whisky. –No Saku-chaa… I don't know about him anything except all those rumors but there isn't even one guy who can stand against your beauty. – Hinata sad and smiled. Sakura weakly smiled and sighed. –That's the problem… Sasuke isn't like everyone… - Sakura tapped another glass of whisky to herself. –Naruto isn't like everyone too… But he obviously like's you. – Said Hinata and laughed. –Listen Sakura, your great actress and beautiful girl and I believe that if Sasuke will not like you; you fill find another, better man. He isn't the only man on this planet. – Said Hinata and Sakura smiled. –And if there will not be other men for me… There still are you. – Said Sakura and slyly smiled.

-Sakura we already talked about this… I have a boyfriend now and our deal was; when one of us finds a boyfriend this relationship is ended. – Said Hinata seriously. –I know but… - Said Sakura and forced Hinata in to a kiss. –Sakura! – Angrily said Hinata and Sakura laughed. –I know you don't love each other. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. *Truth can't be hiden.* Thought Hinata and Sakura forced her in to another kiss. –This is the last time Sakura and I am serious. – Said Hinata and kissed Sakura. *You never know…* Thought Sakura and Hinata laid Sakura down on the ground. –Hina-chaan… Let's have some real fun tonight. – Said Sakura and Hinata slowly opened Sakura's blouse buttons with mouth. *This is the last time until I I'll broke up with Gaara!* Thought Hinata and took off the blouse from Sakura.

Sakura had a cute pink bra with lace and Hinata had a black bra like this on at the moment. They bought it together a week ago. Hinata opened her bra and looked at Sakura's small breast which looked really cute and her small nipples hardened. Hinata smirked and licked right nipple. She clapped her hands and light turned out in all house. Only moon was shining and that made the atmosphere romantic. Hinata slide her hand down to Sakura's pants and opened them. Then she worked on Sakura's pussy and Sakura moaned. She started to dress down Hinata while Hinata worked on Sakura's pussy and nipples. –Hey Hinata come here… - Said Sakura trough moaning and Hinata leaned and kissed Sakura.

Sakura sat up and lifted Hinata's skirts up and widely opened Hinata's legs. Sakura carefully looked at Hinata's wet panties and smirked. She pulled them off and leaned toward it. Her tongue slipped through Hinata's pussy lips and few times licked Hinata's clitoris. Then her tongue went to pudental slit and worked there until Hinata came. –You have become better… - Said Hinata when she laid Sakura down and pulled of her pants. –I'm learning from you. – Said Sakura and Hinata smiled. –But you have become more sensitive too. – Said Hinata when saw Sakura's wet panties. Hinata pulled them to the side and licked her pussy. Sakura moaned and soon came. –But I still have to learn much from you. – Said Sakura and Hinata licked her two fingers. –I'll teach you something better. – Said Hinata and slide her finger in Sakura's pussy.

Sakura loudly moaned and that made Hinata horny. She moved her fingers in and out, in and out few times and at the same time kissed Sakura. She licked Sakura's nipples and made Sakura feel really good. When Sakura came again, Hinata stripped of Sakura's panties whit too much force and they cracked. Of course they didn't care about that. Hinata turned Sakura around so Sakura was standing a doggy stile now. Hinata licked her pussy again to clean everything that came out a moment ago and then stood up. –Soon I'll be back. – Said Hinata and walked to her bedroom. After few second she was back and was holding something in hands. It was too dark so Sakura didn't saw what really it was, only noticed that it's a box and that there is something inside it.

Hinata opened the box and took out something from there. Soon Sakura felt something going inside her ass hole. –Hinata! – Yelled Sakura and felt another one going inside. –You wanted some fun didn't you!? – Said Hinata and slyly smiled. –What… What is it? – Asked Sakura through moaning. –These are small metal balls; which are connected with wire; for really bad girls like you… - Said Hinata and laughed. –Hinata… Don't put in… more… - Said Sakura and moaned again. Hinata smirked. –Don't worry… I know when to stop. – Said Hinata and another metal ball was slide in and Sakura came and then Hinata stopped.

She took something out from her box again and smiled. –Open your legs more widely. – Said Hinata and Sakura hesitated. Hinata opened her legs more widely and Sakura's pussy hole was well seen. Hinata moved closer what she had in hands and touched Sakura's pussy. Hinata pressed on a button and that thing started to vibrate. Sakura moaned again. –Just… put it… in. – Said Sakura and Hinata smiled. –Good girl… You just need to ask. – Said Hinata and slowly put in that vibrator in Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned and Hinata stared to move it faster and faster until Sakura came again.

Then Hinata slowly started to pull out small metal balls from her ass hole. –One for me. – Said Hinata and pulled out the first one. –One for you. – Another one. –One for your pleasure. – Another was out. –One for your happiness. – Another one was out and Sakura madly moaned. –One for your life. – Hinata smirked because she saw that Sakura was going to come soon again. –One for your career. – Hinata pulled out and put in Sakura's pussy three fingers and moved them. –And the last one for your… - She paused and pulled out the last one. –For your love. – Said Hinata and Sakura came.

With last time that she came she fell down on the ground and breathed deeply. Her pussy was really wet and her orgasm dirtied Hinata's carpet. –Saku-chaan you dirtied my carpet. – Said Hinata sarcastically. –Come here and lick it. – Said Hinata and Sakura sat up. She stood like a dog on her knees and elbows and her pussy side was turned to Hinata. While Sakura licked the orgasm from carpet Hinata licked Sakura's pussy. –You're a good girl… Next time I will not punish you. – Said Hinata and Sakura looked at Hinata surprised. –No… No I'm a bad girl… And I need to be punished! – Sakura panicked and Hinata smirked. *Pleasure can be dangerous. It can take over everything else and make you insane.* Thought Hinata and touched Sakura's nipple with one finger. –I don't think that you're a bad girl… - Said Hinata and Sakura's eyes got bigger. –Hina-Sama… Please I need to be punished… - Said Sakura and Hinata kissed her. – Sakura you need to rest because we have to work tomorrow. – Said Hinata and sighed. –But… You said that this will be the last time… - Sakura said in sad voice. –Then you have to make me want to punish you. – Said Hinata and slyly smiled.

Sakura sat down on couch and opened her legs widely. Right leg she levitated and red leg she put on the couch. Sakura started to please herself while Hinata watched. –Well… Still too good. – Said Hinata and laughed. Sakura called her to come closer and Hinata did so. –What is it? – Asked Hinata and Sakura smiled. Hinata sat next to Sakura on the couch. –Dress down. – Said Sakura and Hinata took of her top and bra. Sakura leaned towards her and hotly kissed her. Her hand went down to Hinata's pussy and worked there a few second. Then Sakura leaned and licked Hinata's nipples. Hinata smiled and turned Sakura around. Now Sakura was licking Hinata's pussy and Hinata was licking Sakura's pussy. Soon both of them came and Sakura got what she wanted.

-How bad have you been? – Asked Hinata and Sakura smiled. –Very bad. – Said Sakura and looked at the box on the carpet. –But Sakura remember that this is the last time and I don't think that there will be anyone else who will do this to you. I will do this only after I will grope up with Gaara. – Said Hinata and sat back on carpet. *If so… Then I will do anything to break up you guys.* Thought Sakura and crawled to Hinata.

After half an hour.

Sakura was lying on couch breathless. –It's enough already Sakura. – Said Hinata and sighed. She was standing next to Sakura. –Hm… Too bad that I am breathless and feebleness. – Said Sakura and sighed. *I think I overdid it this time with her…* Thought Hinata and sighed When she looked again on Sakura, she was already asleep. Hinata put everything back in box and went to bedroom. She hide it in her strong-room (Safe-room), which was behind her clothes room. Her closet was a small room and behind it was safe-room with big, metal doors with high security, like code, camera and fingerprint reader. Hinata closed her safe-room and took pillow and comforter from closet. Hinata went back to living-room and put a pillow under Sakura's head and covered her with comforter.

Hinata went back to her bedroom. It' was black. Her bed, ground and wall were black. Ceiling, closet doors, night table and windows and balcony doors were black with purple lace. She took her scripts and went out on the balcony. There was a huge pool and Jacuzzi in the corner of the pool. Hinata walked in the pool where footsteps were progressively. She sat down in pool on a chair and then water was under her chin but over hear breast. Hinata opened scripts and started to learn them.


	3. Mommy! ch3

SH. Agency: Mommy! Ch3.

Hinata was sitting in pool and reading in weak light. She looked at the clock and sighed. *It's already 3 AM… Soon sun will rise up.* Thought she and looked at the cloud-kissing mountains where slowly sun was rising. Hinata sighed again. *I need to talk with this film director or else… Sakura will kill me and Gaara…* Hinata sighed and got out of the pool. Her hand and leg skin was crumpled. Hinata went back in home and placed her scripts on bed. Then Hinata took a shower and dressed up. She put on some grey skirts, pink thin jersey and made a ponytail.

Hinata looked at the clock again. –Five… - She said and sighed. Hinata went to kitchen and prepared some breakfast for herself and Sakura, who still was quietly sleeping on Hinata's couch. At 6 AM Hinata woke up Sakura with breakfast. –Hello sleepyhead. It's already 6 AM. You have to eat, shower and go home to change. – Said Hinata while Sakura yawned. –Hai-hai… - Said Sakura lazily and eat breakfast. After that she showered. -At what time we have to be in filming place? And what place is it? – Asked Sakura before leave. –Ask your manager who probably is waiting for you in front of your apartment. She has to know everything and you have to know that too. – Said Hinata seriously and sighed. *As always very serious and polite when it comes to work…* Thought Sakura and left Hinata alone in her apartment.

At filming place.

Hinata was silently sitting and looking around. *Never thought that beginning of the film will be in such a place.* Thought Hinata and looked at the old building; which looked just like a castle; in front of her. Hinata sighed. *And where is that Sakura!?* She thought and looked at the clock. *It's already 10:50 AM!* Thought she and looked around again. –We will talk about the movie in the day's first part and later we will start filming. Meeting will start in ten minutes and it will be in castles living-room. – Someone said trough loudspeaker. Hinata sighed. –Hinata-san I think we have to go and join everyone in living-room for the meeting. – Said beautiful woman with brown hair and red eyes. –Kurenai, I will wait for Sakura to come. If there will be any need, I will apologize later, but I know that Sakura will not be able to apologize and that's why I need to wait for her. You can go and tell everyone that I went to chemist's shop or something like that if you want to. – Said Hinata and politely smiled. –But Hinata… - Started Kurenai and heard someone running closer.

-Whaa… I made it! – Said Sakura when stopped in front of Hinata. –Hurry up. Meeting will start soon. – Said Hinata and they walked in castle. –Finally our main role actresses are here and we can start. – Said director and smiled. Hinata sighed and looked around. She saw Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro and Kakashi sitting on the ground on mattress and she saw a couch and smiled. –Thanks for waiting. I had a headache and we went to chemist's shop for some drugs and I'm sorry for the wait director Deidara and director Sasori. – Said Hinata and bowed. –Let's start. – Said Sasori annoyed and sighed.

-So… As everyone know Hinata and Sasuke is acting as the main characters which are Tsuki and Kuro and their organization is called 'black moon' - Kuro Tsuki because their names translates like that. – Said Sasori and looked at Sasuke and Hinata, as if waiting for any questions. –Hope you know at least the start of scripts. – Said Sasori and glared at Hinata. –Don't worry. I know all scripts and I think that Sasuke knows at least beginning. – Said Hinata and glared back at Sasori. *As I thought… this director hate's me.* Thought Hinata and looked at everyone's surprised expressions. There wasn't any director who dared to talk like that with Hinata.

-Naruto and Sakura will act the second main characters which are Atsuko and Kaito. Their names translate as Atsuko – honest child and Kaito – sea soar. I hope that Naruto and Sakura knows beginning, even if they are not appearing in the scene; which we are going to film today; too much, they still have to know at least little bit. – Said Deidara and smiled. *Oh great! I got a director Sasori, who hates me and who has to take responsibility about mine character 'Tsuki' when Sakura get's the best one! Director Deidara is so kind… Argh and why do I have to date his cousin Gaara!?* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Okay. Let's take a break and we will start filming after 2 PM. – Said Deidara and everyone left the room.

Hinata walked out of the castle and saw her boyfriend car. She turned around and saw Gaara standing with flowers in his hand and in other hand holding a kid. –Oh Gaara! – Said Hinata and smiled. –Thank you! – She said and took the flowers. –No need to thank me. I thought that I should apologize for yesterday. – Said Gaara and Hinata giggled. –Looks like you're nanny today. – She said and laughed. –Yeah… Kind a. Sasori don't have time to look after his son and his wife too. – Said Gaara and smiled. –Well… Sasori is here and he is director of this new film in which I am filming… That will be difficult. – Said Hinata and both of them sighed.

– Well… Shun is a good boy right? – Asked Hinata and kindly smiled at kid in Gaara's hands. –Hina… Hina… amful. (Hinata… Hinata… armful.) – Said the little kid and smiled. Hinata took little Shun in hands and smiled. –Are you a good boy? – Asked Hinata to Shun. –Yes! – Cheerfully answered Shun. –Good. – Said Hinata and smiled again. –Love Hina… Love Hina. – Said Shun and Hinata giggled. –Hinata loves Shun-kun too. – Said Hinata and kissed Shun's forehead. –You would have been a great mother. – Said Gaara and Hinata blushed. –It's just because I was raising my sister. – Said Hinata and kissed Gaara on the cheek. –Mommy… Mommy. – Said Shun and clutched Hinata's hair. –Love mommy! – He said and Hinata smiled. –Shun-Kun I would love to be your mother but I am not. – Said Hinata and Shun's expression changed. –Hinata's going to be my mommy! – He said as if angry and Hinata giggled. –You're so sweet Shun-Kun! – Said Hinata and again kissed Shun on the forehead. Gaara looked at the clock. –Oh it's already 12 AM. We have to go to doctor and check how is he. – Said Gaara and Hinata handed Shun to Gaara. –Something happened? – Asked Hinata and Gaara smiled. –No just a normal health check. – Said Gaara and Hinata smiled. Shun started to cry. –Want back to mommy! I want mommy! – He screamed and Hinata waved. –We will see each other very soon! – Yelled Hinata and Shun calmed little bit. –Mommy! – He yelled last time before Gaara put him back in cars baby-seat.

Hinata watched them leave and then sighed. –Shun is such a good boy. – Said someone from Hinata's back. –Shizune!? – Hinata turned around and gaped at her. *Why is Sakura's manager here!?* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Sakura told to say thanks for last night and I wanted to say thanks for taking care after Sakura. Sometimes she can be really imprudent. – Said Shizune and bowed. –Oh… No need to say that. – Said Hinata and passed Shizune. –That was the last time. From now on you will have to take full care after her and I will not help her. It's been already eight years since I started to help her out and now she is a big girl and has to take responsibility for everything. – Said Hinata and walked away. Shizune stood there for a few seconds with wide eyes and trying to understand what Hinata just said. *She is right… It's been already eight years since Hinata started to help Sakura…* Thought she and walked back to lunch table.

Hinata just passed everyone who was sitting in front of lunch table and went to direction where director Sasori was. She stopped when Sasuke stood in front of her. –Hi Hinata. – Said Sasuke coldly. –Hello. – Answered Hinata and politely smiled. –You have a really nice kid. – Said Sasuke and Hinata giggled. –That wasn't my kid. – Said Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. *She looked so amazing just a moment ago!* Thought he and carefully looked at Hinata. –Then why he was calling you mommy? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –It's director's Sasori son Shun and I am just too often with Gaara and him. More often than his mother and so he started to call me 'mommy'. – Said Hinata and Sasuke gave up. –That's why… - Said Sasuke and went away. *What was that?* Thought Hinata and approached Sasori.

-Excuse me director Sasori, can we talk? – Asked Hinata. Sasori just nodded and Hinata smiled. –I wanted to talk about the place where I and Sasuke have to kiss… Can we fake it? – Asked Hinata and nervously bitted her lip. –No! Everything will be the way it is now! – Said Sasori and Hinata sighed. –Then about the sex scene too yes? – Asked Hinata. –Yes! You're an actress! Can't you even act those stupid scenes? – Asked Sasori angrily. –No! The problem isn't about the fact that it's a sex scene or kiss scene! The problem is that I have to do it with Sasuke and as you know I have a boyfriend; which happens to be your cousin; and Sakura like's Sasuke. I know that you hate the fact that I am dating Gaara and that your kid loves me more than your wife but why the heck they has to suffer because of that? – Hinata said sharply but quietly because she didn't wanted everyone to hear that. – Then just brake up with Gaara and he will not suffer! Everyone knows that you don't love each other! And maybe then you should become my wife if Shun love's you that much so he can call you 'mommy'!? – Sasori answered sharply. –I will think about it. – Said Hinata and walked away. *About what will she think?* Thought Sasori and sighed. *I really hate her… But just because I was the one who found her first but Gaara second… And still Gaara got her!* thought Sasori angrily and then started to eat.


	4. Let's start filming! ch4

SH. Agency: Let's start filming! Ch4.

Hinata quietly sat in her car and re-read her scripts just to make sure that she remembers everything perfectly. Hinata glanced at clock on her hand. *It's 1 AM… I guess I have to go and get ready for the filming.* Thought Hinata and got out of the car. At that moment Kurenai was just approaching Hinata's car. –Oh Hinata! I was just going to call you to get ready for the filming. – Said Kurenai and Hinata sighed. –There was no need for you to come here. You know that I know it already. – Said Hinata and Kurenai sighed. –Sometimes I think that you even don't need me. – Said Kurenai. *I really think that way too sometimes.* Thought Hinata but kept quiet.

They walked in castle and Hinata went to bathroom. There was young girl with large blond hair. –Hello Hinata! – She said cheerfully and Hinata smiled. –It's good to know that you're fine Ino! Makeup artist that was replacing you while you were sick was horrible! – Said Hinata and both of them giggled. –I am really sorry Hinata that I got sick. – Said Ino and sighed. –Oh no! There is no need to apologize! You were not at the fault. – Said Hinata and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror. –So what do you think about your partner in the movie? – Asked Ino and giggled. Kurenai left two girls alone. –You mean Sasuke? – Asked Hinata and Ino nodded. –Nothing much. As always. I only wish that he will know scripts. – Said Hinata and closed eyes while Ino started to put on her makeup.

Twenty minutes later.

Hinata walked out of bathroom and went to another room to dress up. She put on a black, large dress and black shoes on high heels. *I hate high heels!* She thought and sighed. *I'm already tall enough.* Hinata walked out of that room and saw Sasuke. He was in a simple black jeans, black shirt which was open halfway and under it riddle-type undershirt. There were some accessories and when Sasuke saw how Hinata was staring at him, he changed his look in the eyes on a sharper one. Hinata giggled. –Not bad. – Said Hinata and passed Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. –You too. – He said but he thought not the same. *I can't wait until we have to film a sex scene!* Thought he and walked to the direction where Kakashi was standing.

Hinata walked to castles garden, where the movie was going to start. There were everyone from staff and other actors. Kiba and Shino were acting like Hinata's, more like Tsuki's, right hand and had to be a big help in the movie. Mostly they didn't have a lot of cameras attention, only when Hinata – Tsuki needed help or something. Hinata was happy to see Shino, because they were acting together second time and Shino was a great actor for these kind of roles.

Hinata looked around and saw director Sasori and director Deidara arguing about something. She sighed. *They always argue about something!* She thought and saw Shino coming closer to her. When Shino approached Hinata, they hugged each other and Kiba got jealous. –How have you been Shino? – Asked Hinata happily. Shino smiled what he did only in front of Hinata. –I am doing fine. SO in this movie I will be your servant again? – Said Shino and Hinata giggled. –Well… You never really were interested in other type of roles so what was you expecting? – Asked Hinata still smiling. –That's true. – Said Shino and then everybody heard a ring, which meant that filming is going to start in a few minutes.

In a few seconds most of the actors and everybody else where in castles garden and watched how everything was going on. –Okay! We are going to film the scene in the garden, where Kuro is coming in garden; Tsuki is standing next to that wall and table… - Said Sasori and pointed out on a wall, which happened to be enclosure. –When she sees Kuro, she start's to tell about the rules and Kuro interrupt her saying 'I need 3000000 JPY (Which is around 23196 EUR and 30539 USD.)' and further you know. After this scene we are going to film the very beginning where Kuro slowly comes to this castle, two guardian's greed him -Shino and Kiba- and leads him to Tsuki. – Sasori sighed and Hinata smirked. *This will be hard… To work with Sasori and Sasuke!* She thought and sighed too.

Hinata heard Sasori yelling –START! – And she immediately was acting as Tsuki. Slowly in garden came in Kuro (Sasuke) and Hinata smirked. –Kuro right? – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and she had to wait for Kuro replays but he didn't said anything, like in scripts was written. –Our organization has rules. First: You need to give back all the money we lent you in time, if no I will simply kill you. – Said Tsuki, and her expression showed that she was saying the truth. Everyone from aside looked at Hinata's acting amazed. –Second: You have to… - But Kuro (Sasuke) interrupted Tsuki (Hinata) perfectly like in scripts was said. *Not bad Sasuke… Really not bad.* Thought Hinata. –I need 3000000 JPY (Which is around 23196 EUR and 30539 USD.). – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and smirked, which wasn't like in scripts was said. Kuro (Sasuke) had to look annoyed and mad not happy or triumphantly smiling. So director Sasori stopped all the filming. –STOP! – He yelled and Hinata sighed.

She walked towards Sasuke and laughed. –No matter what are you thinking about, while you are acting, you can't forget that you are acting. Your smile said something like 'Yeah I won!' but you had to look annoyed and mad. Next times try to concentrate on the things that are written in scripts, not on the thoughts that are in your head. – Said Hinata and walked back to her place, where she had to be when filming was going to start. Sasuke looked at Sasori. –She is right. Everything she said, she said right Sasuke. Hinata is a professional and she can think of other things while acting and she can simply analyze your acting and tell every little mistake you make. Unnecessary move, small smile, which even I can't catch, breath rhythm changing and more, she can see everything. – Said Sasori and Sasuke looked back at Hinata. *So when Kakashi was saying 'Guy's but you have to be really concentrated while acting with them, more with Hinata, because she is really amazing in acting and you can forget everything while she is acting…' he meant that I can't think too high of myself? Puff… As if I am doing it.* Thought Sasuke and smirked. *I bet we will film this place at least two more times.* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Okay! Let's start! – Said Sasori and everything started.

Fifteen minutes later.

-Okay! This scene is finished! – Said director Sasori and Hinata smirked. *I thought so! Two more times and third time finally done!* She thought and walked to her seat, to watch Sasuke's scene, when Kuro is coming to castle and so… First time Sasori stopped filming because of Sasuke's smirk. Second time they were stopped because of that sentence 'I need 3000000 JPY' but instead of that he said 'I kreend 3000000 JPY' while everything was perfect. If not his 'kreend' and after that a funny face and everybody laughed, even Sasuke let out a small laugh. And third time they were stopped because Kiba 'accidentally' put his leg in front of Sasuke's legs and Sasuke almost fell down, but he quickly cached Kiba's hand and pulled him under himself so he fell down on Kiba.

Hinata heard –Start! – and returned to reality still smiling. *For beginner it's not bad at all. But what will be with Naruto!? Well… He is acting with Sakura, so probably he knows even more than Sakura.* Thought Hinata and saw Sasuke, walking in the castle and smirked. *Something will happen now.* Thought she and heard –STOP! – Hinata giggled. –Sasuke, the fact that you are inside the house doesn't mean that you can stop the act! You have to walk in fully, wait for me to say 'CUT' and then you can go back to your Sasuke mood, but not a second earlier. – Yelled Sasori and Hinata sighed. She got up and walked towards Sasuke and Sasori, who were standing next to each other, yet Sasori yelled.

-Hey Sasori! – Yelled Hinata at him. He turned his glare at Hinata and she smirked. –Don't yell at him. He is just a beginner and he can't do everything perfectly! – Said Hinata and Sasori became angrier. –No! You did everything perfectly at the first time! – Sasori yelled back at Hinata and she sighed. –Don't dare to yell at me director Sasori and there isn't anyone who can do everything perfectly at the first time. I did fine because I was learning scripts like insane and didn't slept for three days! Remember what happened later!? He got these scripts only yesterday and how could he learn everything? – Yelled Hinata and Sasori sighed. –Don't yell… Your yelling makes my head hurt. – He said and Hinata sighed. – Again please. – Said Sasori and Hinata walked back to her seat.

Sasuke approached her and he looked annoyed. –Great Uchiha! That's the expression Kuro has to wear all the time. – Said Hinata and turned away from Sasuke. –Hinata don't protect me! I'm not a kid. – Sharply said Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –You think I protected you? No way in the hell I would do so! I just wanted to make Sasori to shut up because his yelling annoys me. I never ever thought about that I have to protect you. You're a big boy. – Said Hinata and Sasuke quickly walked away. *Of course I was protecting you dumb Uchiha! If I wouldn't have done that Sakura would have killed me!* Thought Hinata and sighed.


	5. Kiss scene ch5

SH. Agency: Kiss scene. Ch5.

Hinata looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't here while they were filming the first scene. *Where is she?* Thought Hinata and got up. She saw Shizune standing next to Kurenai and walked towards them. –Shizune-san where is Sakura? – Asked Hinata and Shizune sighed. –I… I don't know. Sakura said she will be back soon and walked somewhere with Naruto. – Said Shizune and Hinata sighed. –No matter how she act's she still wants' to practice before filming. – Said Hinata and walked away. *Even when her beloved Sasuke is acting.* Thought Hinata and walked to a Konoha guy's (Sasuke's and Naruto's band.) bus.

She opened doors and heard Sakura's voice. –What are we going to do Kaito!? We need to get money! – Said Sakura (Atsuko). –I know a place where we can get that much money. – Said Naruto (Kaito). Hinata walked in and smiled. –We will need to give that money back, but we will have more time then, Atsuko. – Said Hinata. These were line's which Naruto (Kaito) had to say, but he took a big pause, which proved that he doesn't remembers everything that good. Sakura and Naruto looked at her surprised. –What are you doing here Hinata? – Asked Sakura and Hinata smiled. –We finished filming first scene. Now they are filming the scene where Kuro is coming to castle – very beginning. – Said Hinata and sat down on a couch. –And how Sasuke was doing? – Asked Sakura and a light red color were on her cheeks. Naruto didn't notice that. –He was not that bad. We re-filmed first scene four time's which is pretty good for him. – Said Hinata and Sakura smiled. *That's my Sasuke!* Thought Sakura and Naruto sighed.

-Hinata could you please watch our act and tell something that we need to do better? – Asked Sakura and Hinata smiled. –Of course. But I think that your acting will be perfect as always. – Said Hinata and Sakura lightly blushed. *I really like how Hinata treat this job!* Thought Sakura and they started. –What are we going to do Kaito!? We need to get money! – Said Sakura (Atsuko). Hinata analyzed her. *This far everything is fine with lines. She needs to act more worried and show that more on face.* Thought Hinata. –I know a place where we can get that much money. – Said Naruto (Kaito). –We will need to give back that money, but… - Started Naruto and suddenly stopped. –I just can't remember everything perfectly. – Said Naruto and sighed. –Wasn't that right? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed. –You can tell when you're not saying the right words but you can't remember the right words? – Asked Hinata surprised. –You had to say 'We will need to give that money back, but…' – Said Hinata and Naruto sighed again.

-Okay Sakura, you have to act like 'If we don't get that money, we are dead' which means you have to be more worried and show how scared you are on your face while you are acting more like 'Yeah yeah… If we don't have that money we are dead' as if that doesn't really matters. You have to act as worried as possible because your beloved Kaito is going to die if you don't get that money. – Said Hinata and Sakura nodded. –Naruto… First you have to remember lines. Second: Acting isn't just saying lines, but acting is showing everything on your face and showing other emotions. Kaito here has to look really worried but at the same time he is trying to hide it from Atsuko. You have to not only learn the scripts but you have to learn emotions that are written next to words. – Said Hinata and Naruto sighed. –I can't learn all this! – Said Naruto and Hinata sighed. –Okay… Pretend that you are in this situation with the one you love. As if it's reality and if you don't get money then Sakura will die. I think that will help at least little bit show emotions that are needed without learning everything. – Said Hinata and Naruto smiled. –that will probably help! – He said and Sakura smiled too.

-Thank you Hinata. – Said Sakura and Hinata softly smiled. –I think I have to go. We are going to film next scene soon. Of course if Sasuke is finished with this one. – Said Hinata and stood up. She walked towards doors and opened them. –Ne-ne Sakura-Chan, Hinata is amazing right!? She is so good at acting! – Said Naruto. –Yeah. She really is amazing in acting. – Said Sakura and Hinata blushed. *I don't get to hear anyone saying that my acting is amazing too often… My father…* Thought Hinata and walked out of the bus.

She walked back to castles front door where Sasuke was filming at the moment. She approached Kurenai, who looked worried. –What is it? – Asked Hinata and Kurenai worriedly looked at Hinata. –Looks like director Sasori is in 'that' state. He stops everything even when Sasuke's acting is perfect. – Said Kurenai and Hinata turned to Sasuke, who was acting at the moment. –That's bad. – Said Hinata and sighed. She carefully watched Sasuke's acting. *Hm… Everything is perfect.* Thought she when Sasuke (Kuro) walked in castle and suddenly Sasori yelled. –STOP! – Hinata worriedly looked at Kurenai. –But why did he suddenly stopped? – Asked Kurenai and looked at Hinata hopping that she saw the reason. – I don't know. His acting was perfect, the way everything was needed. There wasn't any unnecessary move, smirk or anything else! – Said Hinata and worriedly looked at Sasori. -Kurenai, please find director Deidara and please do it quickly. – Said Hinata, Kurenai nodded and quickly run somewhere.

Hinata walked towards Sasori. –Director Sasori, why did you stopped filming, when everything was perfect? – Asked Hinata. Then Sasuke approached them and Sasori angrily looked at him. –I didn't like his walking. – Said Sasori and Sasuke's lower jaw dropped. –It was perfectly fine for Kuro's role! He did everything perfectly. If we continue like this, then we will not finish filming until night! – Said Hinata and worriedly looked at Sasuke. –Let's take a break. – Said Hinata and what Sasori yelled. –There is no way we will take a break. – He yelled and Hinata sighed. –Everyone take a twenty minutes break! – Yelled Hinata and everyone left the filming place. –Why do they listen to you? – Asked Sasori. –Because you need to take a break and calm down. – Said Hinata and at that moment Kurenai was back with Deidara. –Sasori! – Said Deidara and pulled Sasori away from everyone.

Hinata walked to her seat and sat down. *My legs are starting to hurt from these high heels!* She thought and heard someone coming closer. –What's with director Sasori? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –He's fine. Sometimes, when he is too worried, he gets out of control and start's to manipulate with acting. That's because of his childhood injury. – Said Hinata and Sasuke looked at Sasori. –Oh. – He said and saw Sakura and Naruto running towards them.

*But they look pretty good together!* Thought Hinata and laughed. –Hey Hinata! – Yelled Sakura and Hinata giggled. –Why are you here? Did you finish practicing? – Asked Hinata and looked at Naruto. –Director Deidara told us to come because, maybe, we will have to act now. – Said Sakura and looked at Sasori. –He is in 'that' state again? – Asked Sakura and Hinata nodded. –Hinata thank you for help. It really helped me and now Sakura says that my acting is better than before. – Said Naruto and lightly blushed. *What is he talking about!? Wasn't he interested in Sakura? Then why is he blushing, when looking at Hinata?* Thought Sasuke and looked at Hinata. She was lightly blushing because she remembered what Sakura and Naruto said when Hinata left. *Is she interested in Naruto? No way! This girl will never be interested in him!* Thought Sasuke. –You're too much Naruto! – Said Hinata and giggled.

Forty minutes later.

Sasori calmed down and twenty minutes ago they started to work again. Just a few seconds ago they finished filming Sasuke's scene. They decided to film another, the last scene in castle for films beginning and then stop on it for today.

Scene was where Tsuki (Hinata) is giving money to Kuro (Sasuke) and as a thanks he kiss her brutally. When they were going to start filming, Hinata stopped everything because saw that Gaara arrived. –Please wait for me at least for five minutes. – Said Hinata and rushed to Gaara. On her way to Gaara, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to Gaara too. –You will have to hold Shun for a short time. – Said Hinata as if explaining why she took Sasuke. *Why did it have to be Sasuke, who was the first one in my way!?* Thought Hinata as they reached Gaara.

-Hello Shuun-kun! – Said Hinata cheerfully. –Mommy! – He yelled happily and Hinata took him in hands. –Shun-Kun I need to talk to Gaara that's why you will have to wait in uncle Sasuke's hands. Okay? – Asked Hinata while hugging Shun. –If Mommy as fooo tha.(If mommy asks for that.) – Said Shun and smiled. -Shun-Kun be a good boy. – Said Hinata and handed Shun to Sasuke. –Please. – Said Hinata and Sasuke nodded and unwillingly took Shun. –Thanks. – Quickly said Hinata and pulled Gaara away from them.

*Hinata that's the only way! Then they will not suffer.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Listen Gaara… We both know that there isn't any love between us so I thought that we should break up. – Said Hinata sadly. She didn't look at Gaara. –If… If you want to. – Said Gaara and Hinata looked at him. It wasn't like he was deeply hurt but he was sad and so was Hinata. –I know that it's suddenly and so…. Sorry… - Said Hinata and touched Gaara's cheek. –It's okay… You don't have to apologize. – Said Gaara and touched Hinata's hand. –I only want to ask you, don't tell Shun. He is so close to me and I still want to see him sometimes. – Said Hinata and Gaara nodded. –Okay. – Said Gaara and Hinata kissed his forehead. –You're a wonderful person Gaara and I really liked you. – Said Hinata and Gaara smiled. –I liked you too. – Said Gaara and sighed. –Sorry I have to go back. – Said Hinata and walked back to Sasuke and Shun.

-What did you said to him? – Asked Sasuke and handed Shun back to Hinata. –Shun-Kun, mommy has to go back to work, but she will see you very soon. – Said Hinata and Shun let out a small sight. *She ignored me!?* Thought Sasuke angrily. –Shun-Kun love mommy. – Said Shun and Hinata smiled. –Mommy loves Shun-kun too. – Said Hinata and gave Shun back to Gaara. –Come soo. (Come soon) – Said Shun and Hinata nodded.

Sasuke and Hinata headed back to filming place. –Why did you ignored me? – Asked Sasuke annoyed. –Because if Shun would have found out that I break up with Gaara, it would have hurt him. – Said Hinata and Sasuke surprised looked at Hinata. –Why did you break up with him? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata blushed. –That's none of your business and by the way, thank you for holding Shun. You would have been a good dad. – Said Hinata and quickly left Sasuke's side. *I can't tell him that I break up with Gaara because I have to film a kiss and a sex scene with other guy! He will not understand that!* Thought Hinata and walked in bathroom where Ino was. Ino fixed her makeup while Hinata calmed down.

Soon she came back in castles living-room where last scene was going to be filmed. –So everyone is her! Let's start. So Tsuki (Hinata) is taking out from the safe money while Sasuke is sign contract and after they kiss. First of all, kiss has to be real and Hinata you have to show that you didn't expected Sasuke's kiss. After that kiss, Tsuki (Hinata) has to pull herself away from him and slap him. Try not to slap him too hard Hinata and after that Sasuke say's 'That was 'thank you' for the money. And for what did you slapped me?' and this is the first time when Kuro (Sasuke) has to slyly smirk. Further you know. Okay…. START! – Yelled Sasori and filming started.

Tsuki (Hinata) took out money from her safe while Kuro (Sasuke) signed contract. He placed pencil next to contract and Tsuki (Hinata) gave him money. Suddenly Kuro (Sasuke) grabs Tsuki's (Hinata's) hand and force her in to a brutal kiss. *Don't lose your mind Hinata!* She thought and continued to act. Tsuki (Hinata) pulled herself away from Kuro (Sasuke) and her face was showing embarrassment, anger, hate, pleasure and that surprised Sasuke. His expression changed and he lost his role. –STOP! – Hinata heard Sasori and stopped acting. –Sorry. – Mumbled Sasuke to Sasori and saw Kakashi running towards him.

-Sasuke, I warned you to be concentrated and not to lose your characters when you're acting with Hinata. This is only beginning. You have to be very careful. – Said Kakashi and Sasuke nodded. *Now I understand…* Thought Sasuke. He looked around and saw that everyone was starring at Hinata. He heard someone saying 'She is amazing! Did you saw how easily she put all those emotions together!?' Sasuke looked at Hinata. *I really have to be more concentrated. What will happen at the sex scene then!?* Thought Sasuke and walked to place where he was supposed to be in film.

-Okay! Let's start from the beginning. – Said Sasori and they started filming. Tsuki (Hinata) gave money, Kuro (Sasuke) grabbed her hand and kissed. Tsuki pulled herself away from Kuro (Sasuke) and her expression shoved embarrassment, anger, hate, pleasure and something else, that she didn't showed last time. Sasuke tried not to lose control. Tsuki (Hinata) slapped him and immediately understood that she slapped him too hard but thank god Sasuke didn't lose his character. –That was 'thank you' for the money. And for what did you slapped me? – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and slyly smirked. –I am a young lady and I wasn't raised this way. Your 'thank you' isn't the best way to say it to me. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) perfectly the way she had to. Her voice was angry, yet she looked embarrassed. –Next time I will say it properly. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and left the castle. They filmed how he left and then Sasori yelled. –CUT! – Sasori smiled. –Everything was perfect now! – He said and in room returned Sasuke.

Hinata walked towards him and softly smiled. –Good job Sasuke. – She said and went to room where she put on her own clothes. She didn't notice that Sasuke was standing nearly and saw her in underwear. Hinata put on her own clothes and when she was going to leave the room, she saw Sasuke. Hinata blushed really hard. –So you saw everything. – She mumbled and passed Sasuke. *She has such a nice body. I think I am interested in her…* Thought Sasuke and watched how Hinata walks in bathroom and takes of her makeup.


	6. Practice ch6

SH. Agency: Practice. Ch6.

Hinata walked to her car BMW M6 Convertible (like this one: . ) and sat in it. Hinata thought about today's acting. *I can't understand why I liked that damn kiss!? I am not usually like this!* Thought Hinata and sighed. She looked up and saw Sakura running towards Hinata's car. *Oh nice!* Thought Hinata when Sakura reached her. –Hi Hinata! You know what!? I heard that you broke up with Gaara… - Said Sakura and sat in Hinata's car. –Well yeah I broke up with him. – Said Hinata and Sakura tried to hide her smile. *That means our relationship can continue.* -And why did you two break up? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed. –I just simply didn't want to date him anymore. – Said Hinata and Sakura giggled. –You look just like an angel, but in reality you can be so devilish! – Said Sakura and got out of the car.

Hinata looked around and saw Sasori. *What does he need from me!?* She thought and watched how Sasori comes closer to her car smiling. –Hello Hinata! – He said when opened doors. –Hello Sasori. – Simply answered Hinata and Sasori sat down in car. –Well… Everyone is talking about yours and Gaara's break up. – Said Sasori and looked Hinata in the eyes. –Well… That's true. – Said Hinata and blushed. She really hated when someone was looking in her eyes because Hinata could read what that person was feeling at the moment, when looked in their eyes. –So you are free now? – Asked Sasori and Hinata sighed. –First of all; you're married. Then: I will not date you. And: don't even think of cheating on your wife! You two have a kid. – Said Hinata and started car. –Please get out of my car because I want to go home! – Said Hinata angrily and Sasori sighed. –Why did I marry? – He mumbled and got out of the car.

Soon Hinata was back home and first thing what she did, she dressed down and went to Jacuzzi, to think and relax. *I can't understand why so many girls like Sasuke! I think that a guy like Naruto, who is cheerful, kind, loving, funny and joyful, is a better boyfriend than Sasuke… Okay he is handsome but still Naruto is handsome too! And who can answer on my question WHY THE HELL I LIKED THAT DAMN KISS!?* Thought Hinata and got out of Jacuzzi.

She put on a white light robe on a wet skin and so her nipples and half of her body was seen through that robe. Hinata went to kitchen and filled herself a glass of whisky, which she and Sakura didn't finish yesterday. *I hate whisky.* Thought Hinata and drank half of glass. At that moment someone rang on her apartment bell and Hinata sighed. She put her glass of whisky down on table in living-room and opened doors and for her surprise there was Sasuke.

-How did you know where I live? – Asked Hinata surprised. Sasuke smirked. –I have connections. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hinata up and down. *She really is sexy!* Thought Sasuke and his smirk grew. –Do you always open doors looking like that? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata looked at herself. *Oh shit!* Thought Hinata and blushed. –N-no I don't… - Said Hinata and half-closed her doors to hide herself. –What do you want? – Asked Hinata still blushing. –I thought that maybe we should practice our acting. – Said Sasuke and Hinata giggled. –There is no need for that. You did pretty good today so don't worry. – Said Hinata and Sasuke sighed. *She is totally different when she isn't in work!* Thought Sasuke.

–I am not sure about one scene. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hinata as if he was going to eat her. *Why can't he simply leave!?* Thought Hinata. –W-Which one? – Asked Hinata blushing and Sasuke liked that. –Hm… Was it… Oh yeah. Sex scene! We should practice it. – Said Sasuke and Hinata tried to close doors but Sasuke was stronger and he didn't let her do that. –What are you doing Sasuke!? – Asked Hinata sharply. She was really red. –I want to practice sex scene honey. – Said Sasuke in seductive voice and fully opened doors. Hinata's robe was still wet and Sasuke carefully looked at her body. –You're trying to seduce me? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata quickly wrapped her hands around her breasts.

Sasuke walked closer to Hinata and she backed off. Step by step and in the end Hinata was pressing against the wall. –This far everything is like in scripts right? – Said Sasuke and Hinata quickly tried to remember what was in scripts. *This far yes… But further!?* Thought Hinata and saw Sasuke's hand slowly reaching out for her breasts. At that moment someone called on Hinata's door. *Thank god!* She thought and quickly and elegantly shuffled out from state in which they were a moment ago. Sasuke's lower jaw dropped. *She did it so easily!* Thought he and watched how Hinata airily goes to doors.

Hinata looked at herself and noticed that her robe wasn't wet anymore and so she opened doors. There stood Sakura. –Oh Sakura! – Said Hinata and looked at Sasuke. Her look in the eyes was saying 'Keep quiet!' and Sasuke nodded. –Hi Hinata! – Said Sakura and walked in. She saw Sasuke and looked at Hinata. –I didn't know you had a guest. – Said Sakura and Hinata giggled. –We were just practicing one scene in which Sasuke wasn't sure. He was just about to leave. – Said Hinata and Sakura smiled. *Of course she wouldn't do anything else with Sasuke… Only work.* Thought Sakura and looked at Sasuke. She looked at him as if he was some kind of a god. –Maybe he wants' to stay? – Asked Sakura hopefully. *Not with you pink-haired!* Thought Sasuke and coldly said. –I have other business. – Sakura saddened and looked at Hinata. –If so then please you can go. We are finished with that scene. – Said Hinata and Sasuke walked to doors.

Sakura went to living-room and sat down on couch while Hinata and Sasuke stood next to doors. –Don't come here anymore. – Said Hinata quietly to Sasuke. –Why? We didn't finished what we started. – Said Sasuke and Hinata blushed. –Sooner or later you will want me too. – Said Sasuke and smirked. –Maybe… But right now I don't want you and I don't think that I will want you that soon. – Said Hinata still blushing and Sasuke quickly forced Hinata in to a short but brutal kiss. Hinata looked surprised. –Leave! – Said Hinata angrily and Sasuke walked away still happily smirking. Hinata closed doors. *Why the heck I liked this kiss too!?* She thought and walked back to Sakura.

Hinata took her glass of whisky and sighed. –Ne-ne Hina-chan… Now that you broke up with Gaara, our relationship can continue right? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed. –So that was the reason why you came? – Asked Hinata and drank out all glass of her whisky. –Not only because of that. – Said Sakura and sadly looked at Hinata. –What happened? – Asked Hinata and stood up. She walked to kitchen, filled her glass with whisky and another one for Sakura and walked back to living-room. She gave glass of whisky to Sakura and sat down.

-Tell me. – Said Hinata and Sakura sighed. –I don't have any chance with Sasuke anymore. – Said Sakura and Hinata's eyes grew bigger. *Don't tell me she understood!?* Thought Hinata. –Why? – Asked Hinata. –Well… I… I and Naruto kissed today. It's not that we are going out… but somehow we kissed… - Said Sakura and Hinata smiled. *Thank god!* She thought. –And that's all? – Asked Hinata and Sakura nodded. –Sakura you're not dating him and when did a kiss with other guy stopped you from getting the guy you want? – Asked Hinata and Sakura tried to smile. –That's true but… Naruto is Sasuke's best friend and I know that he will tell Sasuke… And one more thing… - Said Sakura and Hinata stroked Sakura's head. –When today Sasuke kissed you in that kissing scene, I could understand that he enjoyed it. And don't try to calm me by saying 'it was just and act' because he isn't such a good actor to be able to act like that. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. –I didn't notice that he was enjoying it… And if so… Sorry. – Said Hinata and Sakura giggled.

–Oh don't be! There are plenty of guys out there! – Said Sakura but she didn't noticed that she was crying. –Sakura stop pretending. Even if you're an actress I can tell when you are pretending. – Said Hinata seriously. –I am not pretending! – Said Sakura and tried to smile. –Sakura you're crying! So these tears are fake too!? – Asked Hinata and Sakura started to cry harder. –I didn't know that I loved him that much! Ever since twelve years, when I first met him, I liked him and I knew that he will like girls who are beautiful so I tried so hard! I really tried but he… He just can't stand me! – Yelled Sakura trough tears. –Sakura, he probably liked you back then… And there are so many guys who think that you are beautiful! Naruto is totally in love with you and I can tell you that he loves you much more than you love Sasuke Sakura… So just move on. – Said Hinata in a calming voice and tightly hugged her. –I think I will… - Said Sakura and calmed down.

Five minutes later Sakura was back to normal. She was little bit embarrassed but in other way's she was like always. –Tell me Hinata, does Naruto look handsome to you? – Asked Sakura and Hinata smiled. –I think he is really handsome and not only that! He is cheerful, kind, loving, funny and joyful and totally the best guy for you! – Said Hinata and Sakura happily hugged Hinata. –I think I will ask him out tomorrow… But today I still want to enjoy you. – Said Sakura and slyly smiled. –Because after I will ask him out, this relationship is ended right!? – Asked Sakura and Hinata nodded.

At Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in bed and Naruto all the time happily smiled at Sasuke. –Why are you so happy dumbass? – Asked Sasuke and Naruto laughed. –Nothing can make me sad! Today I and Sakura kissed! It was accidentally but still we did it! – He said cheerfully. *That pink-haired!? And she was still all over me today!* thought Sasuke and smirked. –And what are you going to do now? – Asked Sasuke and Naruto became thoughtful. –I am thinking about asking her out tomorrow. – Said Naruto and Sasuke sighed. –then lets enjoy ourselves today for the last time! – Said Sasuke and Naruto quickly jumped on Sasuke. –For the last time? So you think she will accept me? – Asked Naruto and Sasuke smiled. –Who wouldn't accept such a cutie? – Asked Sasuke and kissed Naruto.

Sasuke slowly started to pull of Naruto's T-shirt and licked his nipple. They kissed again. Naruto quickly pulled off Sasuke's t-shirt and smirked. –I saw you enjoyed kiss with Hinata today. – Said Naruto and Sasuke opened Naruto's pants with mouth. –Oh hell yeah I did. – Said Sasuke and pulled of Naruto's pants. Naruto was already hard and Sasuke smirked. He pulled of Naruto's underwear and took Naruto's dick in hand. He slowly started to move his hand then faster and faster. Soon after Sasuke started to lick Naruto's dick. Then Naruto pulled him away and took of Sasuke's pants. His dick was hard too. Naruto turned his ass hole to Sasuke's dick and Sasuke slowly went inside him. They started to move. Soon they changed pose and again moved. Soon both of them came.

-Hey Sasuke, do you think Sakura will be good in bed? – Asked Naruto and Sasuke sighed. –I don't know. Maybe. You should ask Hinata… They are good friends right? So she should know. – Said Sasuke and Naruto punched him. –Very funny! What will Hinata think? Suddenly I am asking her is Sakura good in bed! – Said Naruto and laughed. –I will find it out on my own way. – Said Naruto and Sasuke got up from bed. –Okay… I will leave now… Still need to repeat scripts for tomorrow. – Said Sasuke and Naruto smiled. –You're not going anywhere at least for half an hour. – Said Naruto and touched Sasuke's dick. –As you say! – Said Sasuke and kissed Naruto.

At Hinata's apartment.

Hinata and Sakura were lying on bed and breathing deeply. –Hey Hinata… Do you think Naruto will be good in bed? – Asked Sakura and Hinata laughed. –How should I know? Ask about it to Sasuke. He should know. – Answered Hinata and Sakura laughed. –Of course! I will go tomorrow to Sasuke and ask him 'Is Naruto good in bed?' – Said Sakura and both of them laughed. Hinata got up from bed and Sakura grabbed her hand. –Hey… Today I am still a bad girl… And I need to be punished one more time! – Said Sakura and pulled Hinata back on the couch. –Only today! – Said Hinata and kissed Sakura.


	7. Interview ch7

SH. Agency: Interview. Ch7.

Half an hour later Hinata had to get up from couch in underwear and leave naked Sakura alone on it, to open doors. When Hinata opened them, Kurenai and Shizune imploded in Hinata's apartment half-drunk. Hinata giggled and Sakura got up from couch to help Shizune to get to couch not breaking anything and Hinata helped Kurenai. –Hinata-san… Did…Didn't you said that… you will… Not take care of my sexy Sakuu-chan? – Asked Shizune when sat down on couch and Sakura laughed. –This is the last time Shizune. – Said Sakura and Shizune touched Sakura's nipple. –We… We interrupted… you two? – Asked Kurenai and both of them, Shizune and Kurenai, looked and talked funny because they were drunk. –Kind of. – Said Hinata and sighed. –Now… Now Shizune take care about your little dirty Sakura while I and Kurenai will do our own business. – Said Hinata and took Kurenai to her bedroom. Shizune slyly smiled and took vibrator in hands.

Kurenai sat down on Hinata's bed and Hinata sighed. –Kurenai, why the hell did you drink that much? What will Asuma think? – Asked Hinata and Kurenai sighed. –Njuuu… You see… Shizune was nervous after what you said and told me that she wants to drink little bit… Aaand my Asu will not think anything… - Said Kurenai and hiccupped. –Where is your planner? – Asked Hinata and Kurenai sighed. *Again work…* Thought Kurenai. –In… my back pocked. – Said Kurenai and Hinata leaned to take it. Kurenai quickly hugged her and pushed her to bed so Hinata was under Kurenai now. –No fear! They are having fun now… And I want some fun with myyy Hiiina-chaan too! – Said Kurenai and kissed Hinata. *She will regret it tomorrow.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –You will regret it tomorrow. – Said Hinata and Kurenai kissed her again. –Nop! Never! – Said Kurenai and Hinata gave in.

Hour later.

Hinata just closed doors after Sakura, Shizune and Kurenai and went to bed. She was lying in bed and slowly sinking in to a sleep. *So tomorrow I have to get up in 8 AM… I have photography in 10 AM for new movie with Sasuke in agency. Then I have two interview shows and after that I have to go to a sports complex.* Thought Hinata and then finally was able to fall asleep.

Next morning 10 o clock.

Hinata and Kurenai just walked in agency where Hinata had to take photography with Sasuke. Kurenai looked just as awful as she was feeling after yesterday and she tried to avoid looking Hinata in the eyes because she was too ashamed. Hinata looked at Kurenai and sighed. –Kurenai, please take a free day today. I will be fine by myself. – Said Hinata and Kurenai looked at her with a surprise. –But Hinata… I can work. – Said Kurenai and Hinata smiled. –It's okay. I know where, when I need to be today and you can stop worry. I will ride you home after this. – Said Hinata and Kurenai sighed. –I can work Hinata. I am your manager after all. – Said Kurenai and they walked in Hinata's dressing room. –Kurenai! It's an order! You have to take break today and tomorrow you will come to work looking and feeling much better than today. – Said Hinata angrily and Kurenai nodded. *Well, I really need to rest today.* Though Kurenai and sat down on the small couch in Hinata's dressing room.

Hinata dressed down and put on white cocktail dress. Then Ino took care about her makeup and Hinata was ready for shooting. She walked to the room where shooting was supposed to be and saw there Sasuke standing without his shirt in black pants. –Hello Uchiha-san. – Said Hinata politely. –Hn. – Answered Sasuke and Hinata smiled inside of herself. *And I was nervous.* Thought she and then photographer came in. Hinata was really surprised. *They never let Neji to work with me! Why is he doing it now?* Thought Hinata.

-Okay Hinata-san and Sasuke-san, you two need to look like a couple and we need to take a good photography form movies cover. So let's work. – Said Neji and Hinata walked next to Sasuke. They hugged and Neji took a photo. –Please do something that really will make you two look like a couple. – Said Neji and Hinata lightly sighed. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

Hour later they finished to take a photography and were looking trough them. Hinata's eyes cached photography where Sasuke was holding Hinata in hands and they were hugging each other. For Hinata that photography seemed kind of cute. –This one is good. – She heard Sasuke's voice behind her back. –Which one? – Asked Hinata and turned around. She had to face Sasuke's smirking lips inch away from eyes. At that moment Neji took photography and booth of them looked at him confused. –We will use this one. – Said Neji and showed them photo which he just took. Hinata was looking at Sasuke with surprise, anger and embarrassment at the same moment and she looked like an angry angel in picture. Sasuke looked like a devil that was pleased and happy at the same time. –It's good. – Mumbled Hinata and left boy's alone.

Hinata walked in her dressing room and found on the couch sleeping Kurenai. *I guess she had a hard night…* Thought Hinata and put on her own clothes. It was a light purple dress which ended above knees. She walked to Kurenai and woke her up. –Hey Kurenai, let me take you home and then you can sleep. – Said Hinata while Kurenai slowly opened eyes. –Hinata!? Sorry I fell asleep. – She answered still sleepy. –It's okay. Just get up now so I can take you home. – Said Hinata and Kurenai quickly was up. They walked out of Hinata's dressing room and there was Sasuke already waiting for her. –What is it? – Asked Hinata and passed him with Kurenai. –Thought we could practice something. – Said Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –I don't have time for that. Please practice on your own. – Said Hinata and quickly left agency.

Hinata rode Kurenai to home and left to a place where was supposed to be one of her interview. She looked at clock when she was already nearly to studio. –Hm… I still have some time. – Said Hinata out loud and stopped in front of studio. –I still have ten minutes until I have to be here. – She said and got out of the car. She had to be in studio at 12 o clock so she went to studios cafeteria and drunk some coffee. Soon she regretted that, because many of the new stars, who were much younger, saw Hinata and already was asking for hers autograph. Hinata quickly wriggled out under the pretence of time lack. Still she needed to hug a few people.

Soon Hinata was already sitting on an uncomfortable couch, but she didn't said anything about that. –Okay, let's start. – Yelled director and everyone kept quiet. –START! – Said director and two boys who were this show faces suddenly came out from backstage. That surprised Hinata. –Hello! I'm Lee and this is Itachi! – Said Lee and both of them waved with hands. Itachi did it little less energetic than Lee did it. –I think that everyone already know, today we have a special guest and it is the most wanted women, best actress and I think an amazing person! – Said Itachi and Hinata blushed. *I didn't know that he will say something like that!* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Of course it's Hinata Hyuuga! – Yelled Lee and camera turned to Hinata. Everyone in studio yelled. Hinata heard someone yelling 'I love you Hinata!', 'You're amazing!' and more like that.

Hinata smiled and waved. –Hello everyone. I am really glad to be here today. – Said Hinata. Lee and Itachi sat down. Lee sat down in front of Hinata on other couch while Itachi sat down next to Hinata. –So we have heard a lot of people wanted to know; how can you be so amazing? – Asked Lee. Hinata looked at Lee's big eyebrows and giggled. –I never thought that I am amazing. I think I am the same way all the people are. I just do another job. – Said Hinata and widely smiled. –There is one question, which I have wanted to ask you. – Said Itachi and Hinata nodded. –Is that true that you and Gaara broke up? And if so; then why? – Asked Itachi and Hinata sighed, but she still smiled. No matter what kind of a question it was, she had to keep on smiling. –Well, it's hard to explain. Yes, we broke up. The reason was my new movie. As all of you know, I have to film with Uchiha Sasuke, your brother Itachi, and I know that I wouldn't had much time to spend with Gaara, no matter how much I wanted that. I know that I would have spend much time with Sasuke and I didn't wanted to find out that yellow pages are writing something like I am cheating on Gaara. As I said, it's really difficult. And I don't want to hurt anyone. – Said Hinata and everyone started to scream something like 'Yea! That's right! Yellow pages are really horrible' and 'Hinata is so sweet!'

Lee looked around as if he was surprised. –Looks like you Hinata have really much fans. – Said Lee and Itachi nodded. –I haven't heard public to scream like that for some time already. – Said Itachi and Hinata lightly laughed. –Thank you. I am really thankful to my fans. I think they all are amazing. – Said Hinata and everyone screamed again. –So next question: Do you like Uchiha Sasuke? – Asked Itachi and smiled. –Itachi-san! – Not loudly yelled Hinata and laughed. –You see… I don't know what kind of a person is he and that's why I can't answer on this question. I really have to know person and then value that person. But I want to tell all Sasuke's fan girls: Sasuke is a good actor, even if he is only starting. New movie will make you fall for him much more than you are already! – Said Hinata and smiled. Itachi nodded. –That's probably true. – Said Itachi and Gaara laughed.

-Then tell us please: How did you become an actress? Everyone wants to know it but you have never told that to anyone. – Said Lee and Hinata froze. She still kept a fake smile on her face but inside herself, she was breaking. *Don't show that on outside. Don't show that on outside Hinata!* Thought Hinata and heard a bell. –Sorry everyone, we will take a ten minutes break and after that we will keep on talking with this amazing woman! – Said Itachi and Hinata heard director yelling –CUT! – Hinata quickly got up and went to girls WC.

*I can't tell them! I need to think of way, how to not answer on that question!* thought Hinata while she stood in front of mirror in girls WC, which was pretty clean and even beautiful. *I will figure out what to say! I need to figure out what to say! Thing Hinata!* Thought Hinata and sat don't on a small white couch in girls WC. *THINK! You have maximum 7 minutes! THINK!* She sighed and closed eyes.


	8. Black Magic Cake ch8

SH. Agency: Black Magic Cake. Ch8.

In Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto were sitting on couch and watching Hinata's interview. –Oh my god! – Said Sakura really worried. Sakura pressed Naruto's hand harder and Naruto worriedly looked at Sakura. –What is it sunny? – Asked Naruto and Sakura's eyes turned to him. –Hinata… This question… - She said and Naruto felt like an idiot. But he wasn't the only one who didn't understood what Sakura was saying. –Sakura… We don't understand. – Said Sasuke and Sakura quickly looked at the one who she adored so much. But Sakura could feel that her feelings towards Sasuke were adoring not love like towards Naruto. –Well… Hinata… I know her for a long time and I know how she became an actress… She can't answer on that question honestly. She has to lie… She will lie… - Said Sakura and everyone turned to TV when break was ended.

In studio.

Seven minutes had passed and Hinata, Lee and Itachi were in their places. –So where did we stopped? – Asked Lee to Itachi. –Hinata was going to tell us how she became an actress. – Answered Itachi and Lee nodded. –Well… It was really simple for me… I was taking castings in every movie which was going to be filmed and I had a good luck then and one of the directors found me good for one role and like that I started my career. – Said Hinata and smiled. *Why does my brains doesn't work normally today.* Thought Hinata and quietly sighed.

-That easy? – Asked Itachi, kind of disappointed. –Well… not really that simple… I had almost lost my will and was thinking of giving up… Everyone who wants to work as an actor or any other job, to become a celebrity, needs a strong will and power. I was weak… - Said Hinata and dumbly smiled. *This far everything is fine…* Thought Hinata and Itachi placed his hand on Hinata's hand. –I am really glad that you are so strong now. – He said and smiled. –Okay! Next question. – Yelled Lee as if he tried to break the atmosphere which Itachi was trying to build.

In Sasuke's apartment.

Sakura sighed in relief. –She lied? – Asked Sasuke and Sakura quickly looked at Sasuke. –Well… Yes she did… And why the heck your brother just flirted with her? – Asked Sakura as if trying to change conversation. –I have no idea why… But why can't she tell true? – Asked Sasuke still confused. *Why is Sasuke so damn interested!? Naruto even isn't!* Thought Sakura and sighed. *Why did Hinata lied!?* Thought Naruto. He was as interested as Sasuke was, but he had his girlfriend next to him and didn't want to make her made by too big interest in other woman.

-I can't tell you… I will ask Hinata and if she say's that's okay, then yes I will tell… Or probably she will tell. Until then I can't. – Said Sakura and Sasuke sighed. –What can be that interesting in her life? Her father is Byakugan Agency director and he is filming films too… Her mother was an amazing model an actress! She had all ways open to this career! – Said Sasuke annoyed. Sakura got angry. –You don't know anything about her! You can't value her! She isn't the kind of girl who will fall for a plain guy like you just because of your look! She isn't that simple! – Yelled Sakura and stood up. *Can't believe that I liked him that much!*Thought Sakura. –Naruto I'm leaving. – Said Sakura and Naruto got up too. –Sorry mate. – Said Naruto and both of them left.

Ten hours later.

Hinata was lying in her bed and sighing. *Thank god in the second interview questions wasn't so personal!* Thought Hinata and sighed again. It was dark in room and no one could see her worried look on face. *Itachi…* She thought. Hinata remembered how Itachi acted after interview. He went after her. –Hinata, after you told that you don't value people by first impression, I thought maybe we could find out more about each other? – He said and handed her his phone number. –Itachi, that's so sweet! But I really don't have time for relationships at the moment. – Answered Hinata and faked a smile. *Not another Uchiha… But he is handsome.* Hinata thought at that moment. –It's okay… Call me when you will have time. – Said Itachi and left Hinata.

Hinata turned to other side in bed. It was cold and Hinata felt that she is all alone. Sometimes this feeling was killing her, but this feeling was killing her slower than the present of other people who could suppress her. Hinata loved this dead silence and she would have felt really horrible if anyone would break it. That's why she bought this big apartment, because in her bedroom wasn't heard any sound from other rooms.

Hinata turned again. *What should I do..? Why Sasuke did do that? He isn't like that! He is always so cold and annoyed and he is always sharp… And I don't understand why he is acting with me… I think I will just have to bear with it until this movie is finished…* She thought and slowly fell asleep.

Next morning she woke up because someone was insistently pressing on her door bell. She looked around and found put that it was still night. Clock was showing 3 AM. Hinata sighed and unwillingly got out of bed. She put on a gown and went to open doors.

When she opened doors, Sasuke was hardly standing on his legs. *And why the hell he came to my apartment in this kind of state?* thought Hinata angrily and Sasuke fall down on Hinata. She sighed and giggled. Her cheeks were lightly red and she felt kind of happy. Her mood was much better than before a moment ago. Hinata dragged in Sasuke in her apartment and left him sleep on carpet because she knew that she will not be able to pull him on couch or in bed. Hinata walked and got another pillow and comforter for Sasuke. She put pillow under his head and covered him with comforter. She didn't cared to take of his clothes. Then Hinata went to bed and simply returned to her own sleep.

Next time Hinata got up when clock was showing 11 AM. She happily got out of bed and in her pajama went to kitchen. When she passed by Sasuke, only then she remembered what happened in night. She quickly went back to her bedroom, put on gown and then returned to kitchen.

She made a strong black tea for Sasuke and white coffee for herself. Hinata prepared breakfast. It was steamed rice, raw egg and then she was cared away and prepared some Black Magic Cake which took around a one and a half hour to prepare everything.

Sasuke was still deeply sleeping when Hinata walked in living-room and put everything on living-rooms table. She was going to woke him up but hesitated. Hinata sat down next to Sasuke on couch and looked at Sasuke's calm face. He looked so beautiful. Those raven color hair looked so adorable with pale skin and his lips, which were making a quiet snore, looked so kissable. Hinata enjoyed it. *What am I doing!?* She thought and felt a blush on her lips.

-Sasuke. – Said Hinata quietly and Sasuke moved. –Hey Sasuke wake up. – She said little lauder and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He looked so surprised and for Hinata it was obvious that he wasn't too happy to wake up in her apartment. –Wake up and drink that tea. You will feel better. – She said and still felt that her cheeks were hot. –How did… - He started but then felt how horrible his head was hurting and he quickly took black tea and drank half of it. Sasuke looked at Hinata. She sat down next to Sasuke and gave him breakfast. –Eat something. – She said and Sasuke unwillingly took steamed rice and raw egg.

They didn't talk. They simply enjoyed silence between the two of them and listened how they eat. –Want some Black Magic Cake? – Asked Hinata suddenly, when Sasuke just finished eating. –I don't like sweets. – Answered Sasuke, even thought the only sweet which he liked was this cake. But how could he tell her that!? –That was expected. – Mumbled Hinata kind of disappointed and sighed. Sasuke looked at her face. She didn't have any kind of makeup on but she still looked perfect. Her pale skin and eyes looked so good with dark, midnight blue, hair and her pink lips were calling for a kiss. *What are you thinking Sasuke!?* Thought Sasuke and leaned towards cake.

Hinata watched him with big interest. Sasuke took two cake pieces and put them on two plates. One he gave to Hinata and other left to himself. –You… you said you don't l-like sweets. – Said Hinata surprised. –I will try this one. – Said Sasuke and Hinata blushed. Sasuke pretended that he didn't notice that and turned away. *Sometimes he isn't as bad as it seems…* Thought Hinata and lightly giggled. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. *She is much more interesting than I thought… I will have to apologize to Sakura tomorrow…* Thought Sasuke and they continued to eat cake, which was really delicious.


	9. Ankle ch9

SH. Agency: Ankle. Ch9.

Hinata was standing in kitchen and washing dishes. She slowly turned her head to the side where Black Magic Cake was. It was unfinished and looked lonely, but Hinata knew that she will give it away to Sasuke. *It was tasty… * Thought Hinata and turned hear head back to sink. –Sasuke! You can go take a shower. – Yelled Hinata when she finished washing dishes. –Okay. – Said Sasuke. Hinata jumped at the deeps sound of Sasuke's voice because Sasuke was behind her. –D-don't scare me l-like that. – Said Hinata lightly blushing. –Shower is there. – Hinata pointed out on doors in living-room.

Sasuke went and took shower while Hinata sat down on couch and read her graphic for today. She looked around and sighed. *It looks horribly here!* She thought and took her cell-phone. –Hello Brightly Clean! Can we help you? – Asked beautiful women's voice. Hinata smiled. –I need a full house cleaning today. Be here at 5 PM. – Said Hinata and heard the same voice from phone. –Okay! What's the address? – She said cheerfully. –Konoha's avenue 13. 13th house and 13th doors. Easy to remember right? – Asked Hinata and heard women on the other side of the phone giggle. –Yeah easy… But why all numbers are 13? – Asked women little bit worried. –I don't know… - Said Hinata and giggled again. She hung up and returned to her graphic.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was out from shower. When Hinata saw him, she blushed deep red and turned her gaze away, because Sasuke had only a towel wrapped around his hips. –Thanks for the shower. – Said Sasuke and Hinata nodded. –I will take shower now too… You can do what you want to. – Said Hinata and went to shower.

One hour later.

Hinata and Sasuke were ready to head out to place where they had to film movie. –Will you give me a ride? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata giggled. –Of course! – She said and lightly blushed. *Sometimes he is so strange and funny!* Thought Hinata and opened her car doors. She sat down and started car while Sasuke sat next to her. –Where are we going? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata looked at him surprised. –You don't know? – She asked and Sasuke shake head. –We have filming and it's going to be in some home. I suppose its house where Tsuki is living. – Said Hinata and they started to drive.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of a huge house and there already where everyone from stuff, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, both directors Sasori and Deidara, both girls managers Kurenai and Shizune and more people who Hinata didn't know too good.

Hinata just got out from the car and Kurenai was already next to her. –I am sorry Hinata for what happened yesterday! – She said and Hinata knew that Kurenai really is sorry for that. –Don't worry. – Said Hinata and smiled. Then Kurenai saw Sasuke and turned away. –What is he doing with you? – Asked Kurenai and Hinata sighed. –Later I will tell you. – Said Hinata and saw Sakura and Naruto running towards Hinata. Sakura saw Sasuke and made herself look as if she was angry, and she was, but Sakura quickly changed her look when she saw Hinata.

-Hinata! – Yelled Sakura as if she was fifteen years old. –Hi Sakura, Naruto. – Said Hinata and smiled. –You know what!? We are dating now! He accepted me! And he even wanted to ask me out but I did it earlier than he! – Said Sakura and Hinata giggled. –Good luck you two. I am hundred percents sure that your kids will be beautiful. – Said Hinata and laughed again. –Hinata! – Said Sakura blushing and looked at Naruto, who was blushing too. –I suppose that they will. – Added Sakura and kissed Naruto. –Sorry love birds but I need to get ready for filming. – Said Hinata and left Sakura and Naruto.

When she walked in make-up room, she saw not Ino. –Hello Sai. – She said confused. –Hello Sunny. – Answered Sai and smiled. Hinata saw that this smile finally was one of those smiles which he showed not often. –Where is Ino? – Asked Hinata and sat down in chair in front of mirror. –My wife is busy. She had to do something for our marriage. – Said Sai and Hinata sighed. –That's horrible. I feel sorry for you. When Ino gets to do something with shops or celebrations, she is unstoppable. – Said Hinata and pitifully smiled. –Well… When my parents told me that I will marry her, I was scared… - Said Sai and started to put on Hinata a make-up. –But now are you happy to be with her? – Asked Hinata and closed her eyes. –Well… Yeah… I could say so, but we still aren't married so I don't know. Ino is saying that we are a perfect couple, while I don't know what to think and do. – Said Sai and Hinata giggled. –I think you will be fine with her. She is a good person… Even if she is shopaholic… - Said Hinata and both of them giggled.

Half an hour later Hinata was ready. She was wearing purple coat, light purple, large scarf and her hair was much longer, because it was supposed to be winter in the movie now. Hinata saw Kiba and Shino, who perfectly fitted her outfit. Kiba was wearing brown flannel, darker brown scarf, black winter jacket and dark brown pants. *He looks really good!* Thought Hinata and looked at Shino. He was wearing strange green color coat, black scarf and black glasses. *He looks good too!* Thought Hinata and walked towards them.

-Hello guy's. – Said Hinata and cheerfully smiled. –Look who's here! – Said Kiba and cheerfully smiled. Hinata liked his smile. –You two look soo good! – Said Hinata and Kiba blushed. Shino maybe blushed too, but Hinata didn't saw it. –You look good too. – Said Shino and Hinata blushed. –That's thanks to Sai. – Said Hinata and giggled. –Do you remember everything, what we are going to film now? – Asked Hinata and Kiba nodded. –Shino? – Asked Hinata still waiting for his answer. –I remember everything… But today we are filming that sex scene later right? – Asked Shino and Hinata nodded. –Then I don't understand… Are we, your lifeguards, going to be in room at that time? – Asked Shino and Kiba hawed. –Shino! – Said Kiba as if trying to stop Shino from talking more. –That's okay Kiba. I like that he is asking everything openly. – Said Hinata and smiled. Kiba almost melted, when he saw her smile.

-So you two are going to stay in room. You will sit on chairs next to doors, to make sure that I am safe. – Said Hinata and Shino nodded. –Hm… Then we will need to watch everything? – Asked Shino and Kiba almost fell down on the ground. Hinata laughed at Kiba's face. –Yes you will… - Still trough laughing said Hinata. –It's so hot! – Said Hinata and opened her coat. She was wearing black, short, low-necked dress with checks on both sides, socks in check above knees and boot's with huge heels.

Kiba's lower jaw opened and he was looking at Hinata's big chest. *She is so sexy! Sasuke is so lucky!* Thought Kiba and Hinata blushed. –Don't stare at me like that. – Said Hinata and Kiba quickly looked away from Hinata. –Sorry. – Said Kiba and Shino smiled, but no one noticed, because his scarf was hiding everything. *She looks amazing.* Thought Shino. –Hinata, looking good. – Said Sasori. Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. –Thanks. – She said blushing. Hinata quickly closet her coat. Kiba and Sasori left while Shino stayed beside Hinata.

-You just said that you're hot and still closed your coat… - Mumbled Shino and Hinata weakly smiled. –No matter what, I will never be able to get used with everyone staring at me. If my coat is closed, they don't stare that much. – Said Hinata and blushed. –Aren't you hot too Shino? – Asked Hinata and Shino shake head. –I only have my pants under coat. – Said Shino and Hinata giggled. –As always smarter than others. But in next scene you will need to take it off. – Said Hinata thoughtfully. –I will put my t-shirt on while they will change cameras. – Said Shino and Hinata granted him with her sweetest smile. –Okay I think I have to go and find Sasuke. – Said Hinata and Shino nodded. *He is so weird but that's what I like about him the most!* Thought Hinata and walked to Sasuke's changing room.

He wasn't there and Hinata went to Sasuke's manager Kakashi. –Kakashi, have you seen Sasuke anywhere? – Asked Hinata and Kakashi smiled. Or it looked as if he smiled. –I saw he went to WC… Are you worried? – Asked Kakashi. Hinata knew he is little bit older. Maybe six years older, but she still found him handsome. –About what? – Asked Hinata. Kakashi found Hinata sexy too, but he never thought about Hinata as about his girlfriend. Kakashi thought that Hinata is much higher than he. –About today's filming… Those scenes. – Said Kakashi and Hinata smiled. –Well… this isn't the first time when I will be filming them… But actually I am kind of worried because I don't want to retake sex scene many times. – Said Hinata and sighed. –I think it will be okay; just Sasuke will need to be really concentrated. – Said Kakashi and Hinata giggled. –He is a good actor, but he is just a beginner and he needs to concentrate all the time. Sasuke can't think of other things while he acts… But I think it will be okay today. I know he will do his best. – Said Hinata and cheerfully smiled. –I know he will. – Repeated Hinata and Kakashi nodded. *Why is she believing in people so much?* Thought Kakashi and watched how Hinata goes back to filming place.

Hinata sat down on couch in Tsuki's huge house. It was really huge in three floors. There were 8 bedrooms, two living-rooms, two cabinets and four bathrooms. Two bedrooms, one cabinet, one bathroom and one living-room belonged to Tsuki. That's what was said in scripts. The rest of the house belonged to Tsuki's family.

Hinata looked around and tried to find Sasuke. –Boo! – Someone said when placed hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata jumped from the couch and turned around to face the one who it was. It was Naruto. She suddenly bumped in to someone and tried to turn around, but it wasn't successfully because she slipped and in the end she fell down on someone. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on Sasuke with fully opened legs and he enjoyed what he saw. Hinata quickly stood up, blushed and apologized to Sasuke, then turned around to Naruto who was happily smiling. Hinata walked towards him and slapped him because Hinata was really angry. –Trash! You think that's funny!? Because of you I almost hurt Sasuke and myself! Do you think we could have continued filming today if I or Sasuke would have broke some bones!? – She yelled. *What am I doing!?* Thought Hinata and quickly placed hand on her mouth. She noticed that everyone was staring at everything what happened. –Sorry. – Said Hinata, touched Naruto's cheek and left everyone behind her.

Hinata quickly went to Tsuki's bathroom and closed in there. She sat down on the ground and took off her boot and sock. Then Hinata moistened toilet paper with cold, ice-cold, water and placed it on her right leg, on ankle. Her ankle was slowly swelling and becoming red. –Stupid Naruto! – Said Hinata quietly and tried to avoid the pain which was necessarily becoming stronger and stronger. –No… Naruto wasn't at the fault… I was. My clumsiness and my stupidity were at the fault. I will need to apologize to Naruto later… - Said Hinata quietly and sighed. She could hear that everyone was looking for her and she knew that soon she will need to leave bathroom and apologize to everyone.

Hinata put on her sock, throw out wet toilet paper and slowly stood up and tried to walk. She fell down on the ground and cowered in pain. –Shit! – She mumbled and tried to stand up again. This time Hinata used sinks edge to stand up and it helped. She slowly made her first step knowing that pain will be horrible. And it was. She tried to walk and clacked her teeth's in pain. *Bear with it!* She ordered herself and put on her boot, which was painfully and then tried to walk. High heels made it even more painful and Hinata felt as if she was dying. One more minute she walked around in bathroom and then looked in the mirror to be sure that she looks just the way she needs to. *Everything is okay.* Thought Hinata and opened bathroom doors.

She noticed that everyone was lost and quickly understood that they were waiting for her in living-room. Hinata slowly walked to living-room and deeply breathed before coming in there. She walked in and everyone's eyes turned on Hinata. –I am really sorry for what happened before. – Said Hinata and bowed. Then Hinata walked towards Naruto, as if her ankle was fine, and touched his cheek. –Sorry Naruto… I overreacted. – She said and Kissed Naruto's cheek. –I am sorry too. – Said Naruto and smiled. –No you weren't at the fault. – Said Hinata and smiled. Everyone stood up and Hinata felt that someone was missing. –Where is Sasuke? – She asked really worried. –I'm here. – Said Sasuke from other side of the living-room, standing in doors.

Hinata quickly walked towards Sasuke and carefully looked at him. –I'm sorry Sasuke. Are you fine? – Asked Hinata and clacked her teeth's in pain, but she did it so no one could notice it. *Shit!* She thought. –Yeah, I'm fine. – Said Sasuke annoyed and Hinata happily sighed. –Thank god! – She said and turned away. –We can start now. – Said Hinata and everyone left to get ready for the filming. Sakura walked towards Hinata and Hinata saw that Sakura was kind of angry. –Sorry Sakura… I didn't thought about slapping Naruto… It just happened. – Said Hinata and Sakura giggled. –I am not angry because of that… He deserved it… But why the heck you kissed him? – Asked Sakura now seriously. –Oh don't be angry… I was just being nice and tried to apologize… It was just a kiss on the cheek, which I happened to hurt. – Said Hinata and both of them laughed. –Okay okay… But don't kiss him anymore. – Said Sakura and Hinata nodded.

Hinata slowly walked to the couch and sat down. She felt that her leg need some break before filming or she will fall down while they are filming. *Why did this happen!? Why I am always so clumsy!? Why I am so damn stupid?* Thought Hinata while watched everyone moving around and preparing for the filming. Hinata was really hot and she opened her coat fully, or she would have just fainted. Next to her sat down Shino. –You fine? – Asked Shino and Hinata smiled. –Yeah… just too hot. – Said Hinata and looked at guy's who was staring at her. –I will go take a walk… - Said Hinata and Shino understood that it was because of guy's who was staring.

Hinata walked out from house and went to her care. *Thank god it wasn't far!* Thought Hinata when finally sat down and turned on conditioner.


	10. Meeting again ch10

SH. Agency: Meeting again. Ch10.

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed in her car. –It feels good. – Mumbled Hinata to herself and sighed. *I will need to go to doctor later…* Thought Hinata and sighed again. She found her cell-phone and called someone.

-Hello Tsunade. – Said Hinata when heard someone picking up phone. –Hinata!? Hello. – Said Tsunade surprised. –Are you working today in hospital? – Asked Hinata and clacked her teeth's again. *IT FUCKING HURTS!* She thought. –No. Today I am in agency… Did something happened? – Asked Tsunade and Hinata sighed. –Can you wait in agency until I finish filming today and then check me? – Asked Hinata. –Okay… But what happened? – Asked Tsunade again. –I will tell you when we will meet. It's five now… I will be in agency around 10 PM… Is it okay with you? – Asked Hinata and Tsunade sighed, knowing that Hinata will not tell what happened even when they will meet. –It's okay… I will be in agency until 1 AM… Until it closes. – Answered Tsunade and Hinata weakly smiled. *Thank god!* Thought Hinata. –Probably I will be later, because I don't know how filming will go today. – Said Hinata and then sighed again. –Okay. – Said Tsunade and Hinata hung up.

Just a second later, after Hinata hung up, her phone ringed. –Yes. – Said Hinata when picked up. –Hinata, if you don't feel well come to agency right now! – Said Tsunade angrily and Hinata giggled. –No… no I feel fine. – Said Hinata and giggled again. –You called back only to say it? – Asked Hinata and heard Tsunade sight. –I thought that maybe this time you will listen… - Said Tsunade and sighed again. –You know it never works… At the top is work and only after that my health. – Said Hinata and giggled again. –That's my rule. – Said Hinata again and heard that someone rushed in Tsunade's cabinet. –Okay, I need to go. – Said Tsunade and hung up.

Hinata looked at her phone and smiled. *Tsunade is amazing.* Thought Hinata and she was right. In Tsunade's early years, she was model and actress, now she was a professional doctor - the one who you can't find so easily – director to agency in Konoha called 'Konoha's future. Will and fire!' and president in Konoha. It was a hard work… No those all were hard works and that's why Tsunade was amazing.

Hinata sighed. She saw her manager coming towards her car and sighed again. *Already…* Thought Hinata and got out of the car. –Are we starting? – Asked Hinata and Kurenai nodded. They walked to house living-room. –Okay! So we are filming next part where Kuro (Sasuke) comes to Tsuki (Hinata) six months after he takes money, its winter now. Kuro (Sasuke) doesn't have any money to give back to Tsuki (Hinata). – Said Sasori and Hinata sighed. *My ankle…* Thought Hinata and heard Sasori yelling. –START! – He yelled and Hinata quickly sat down on couch like was written in scripts.

In Tsuki's living room walks her lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino). –You have a guest. – Say's Shino emotionlessly. *He is really good!* thought Hinata and sharply looked at Shino, the way she had to. –Who? – She asks in cold voice. –Kuro. – Said Kiba in usual voice. –Hm… That bastard… - Said Tsuki (Hinata) coldly and stood up. Her ankle was screaming in pain and Hinata felt like crying but she knew that she has to act and pretended that nothing happened. –He can come in. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and walked towards bookcase. Tsuki (Hinata) moved one book and bookcase opened. She took katana from there and slyly smiled, just the way she had to.

Tsuki (Hinata) turned around just in time, when Kuro (Sasuke) walked in living room, supported by Tsuki's lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino). –You know, if you have a pretty face, it doesn't mean that you can take money from our organization and don't return it. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) coldly and Kuro (Sasuke) smirked. –Wait one more day and I will join your organization. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and stepped towards Tsuki (Hinata). Immediately Tsuki's (Hinata's) lifeguarding's were next to Kuro (Sasuke) and was holding him. –Fast. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and smirked. *They really are good!* Thought Hinata.

Tsuki (Hinata) walked towards Kuro (Sasuke) and Hinata noticed that her leg hurt's even more than before. Tsuki (Hinata) opened her katana and lightly cut Kuro's (Sasuke's) cheek. *Why did he was okay with this scene?* Thought Hinata. Tsuki (Hinata) licked blooded katana and smirked. –You taste just as good as you look. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and leaned to lick Kuro's (Sasuke's) blooded cheek. Kuro (Sasuke) turned his head to Tsuki's (Hinata's) face and smirked. –Dare to try me fully. – Kuro (Sasuke) said and Tsuki (Hinata) straightened up. *Shit! That turns me on!* Thought Hinata. –Leave him. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino) let Kuro (Sasuke) go.

-Don't think that I will fall for you so easily. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and brought her katana nearer to Kuro's (Sasuke's) neck. –Mind to tell me where all my money is? – Asked Tsuki (Hinata) and took of her coat and scarf. *Why does she have to wear these kinds of clothes!? It's hard to concentrate already and now..!* Thought Sasuke and carefully looked at Hinata. *Thank god this was the reaction Kuro had to do…* Though Hinata, as she noticed Sasuke's stare. She walked towards couch. –Sit down. – She said and Kuro (Sasuke) did as he was told.

-I would like to taste you more. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and smirked. Tsuki (Hinata) placed her right leg (the one which deadly hurt) on couch and smirked. –Tell me where my money is. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and saw how Sasuke's eyes slowly goes down to Hinata's panties, pussy. –CUT! – Yelled Sasori and Hinata quickly took her leg down from couch. *Why does it hurt so badly!?* She thought.

Hinata quickly sat down and tried to relax her leg for a moment. She watched how Shino takes of his coat and put's on white t-shirt, which looked good with black pants. *He has a nice body…* Thought Hinata when someone suddenly kicked her right leg. Of course it was accidentally. Hinata clucked her tooth's as much as possible so not to start screaming and it kind of helped. –Sorry… - Mumbled some guy who was working in stuff and bowed. –It's o-okay. – Said Hinata and tried to smile. Guy quickly rushed away. *Why I have the worst luck!?* She thought trying to avoid the pain. In these kind of situations Hinata was thankful to her father who, since she was 3 years old, trained her to control her expression, emotions and all the stuffs like that, which helped her to be actress. Like this she could hide her true feelings.

Hinata saw Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Kiba and even Shino staring at her. She carefully looked at herself and sighed when understood why they all were staring. Hinata was simply looking really sexy in that damn dress. Her huge breast looked so challenging and her large, feminine legs looked sexy and Hinata understood that right now she looked as if she was calling 'COME HERE AND FUCK ME IN EVERY HOLE YOU WANT TO!!!' *I can't blame guys for staring at me like that…* Thought Hinata and took a pillow which was on couch. –Don't stare at me like that! – Yelled Hinata blushing and everyone quickly turned away. She giggled.

Five minutes later everything was ready for next scene and Hinata unwillingly stood up and made the same position in which Sasori yelled 'CUT!' She breathed deeply three times and Sasori yelled. –START! - .

Kuro (Sasuke's) eyes looked at Tsuki's (Hinata's) black panties and he smirked. –You will get your money back as soon as I will join you organization girl. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and his hand reached out to Tsuki's (Hinata's) leg. Kuro (Sasuke) placed his hand on her leg (right leg-the one which was hurt.) –My name is Tsuki and I never said that you will join organization. – Answered Tsuki (Hinata) and touched Kuro's (Sasuke's) hand. –Dare to touch me more… - Mumbled Tsuki (Hinata) and leaned towards Kuro (Sasuke) to kiss him, but stopped right in front of his face. *Why does she turn's me on so badly!?* Thought Sasuke and smirked the way he had to. –Dare to kiss me Tsuki. – Said Kuro (Sasuke) and Tsuki (Hinata) giggled.

Kuro (Sasuke) pulled Tsuki (Hinata) down, so Tsuki (Hinata) was sitting on Kuro (Sasuke) with legs opened on both sides and slyly smiling. Tsuki (Hinata) venomously kissed Kuro (Sasuke) and jumped off from him. That horribly hurt and Hinata hardly could stay in Tsuki's skin. Kuro (Sasuke) stood up and walked towards Tsuki (Hinata) and she backed off. Step by step and in the end Tsuki (Hinata) was pressing against the wall. Kuro (Sasuke) reached out his hand towards Tsuki's (Hinata's) face and licked his lips as if he was going to suck her blood. Tsuki's (Hinata's) lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino) was already coming closer to Tsuki (Hinata) and Kuro (Sasuke) when Tsuki (Hinata) lifted her hand and stopped them.

Kuro (Sasuke) was supposed to kiss her on the lips and then slowly move down to her neck, but instead Sasuke kissed her neck. –STOP! – Yelled Sasori and Hinata quickly and elegantly shuffled out from state in which they were a moment ago. *My ankle!* She thought when finally sat down. –Sasuke, you had to kiss her lips and only then, SLOWLY, move down to her neck! – Yelled Sasori saying word 'SLOWLY' especially loud. –Yeah… - Mumbled Sasuke and turned away. *How can I concentrate when she looks like that!?* Thought Sasuke and sighed.

Hinata unwillingly stood up and walked to wall, where she stood few minutes before. –START! – Yelled Sasori and Kuro (Sasuke) leaned to kiss Tsuki (Hinata). Both of them enjoyed this kiss and wanted more of it, but only Hinata remembered that they are acting. She lightly pushed Sasuke, so cameras wouldn't notice it, and Sasuke snapped back to his role. He slowly kissed his way down to Tsuki's (Hinata's) neck. –Hm… Kuro, we can go to my bedroom. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) in seductive voice. Kuro (Sasuke) pulled off from Tsuki's (Hinata's) neck and smirked. Tsuki (Hinata) took his hand and showed their way to her bedroom. Tsuki's (Hinata's) lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino) followed them.

When all of them walked in Tsuki's (Hinata's) bedroom, Kiba locked doors and both of them (Kiba and Shino) took off their clothes. Shino took off his coat and placed on chair's back and Kiba took of his jacked and did the same thing.

Tsuki (Hinata) and Kuro (Sasuke) were already lying on bed and lustfully were making out. Tsuki's (Hinata's) lifeguarding's (Kiba and Shino) watched them carefully. *Shit! Sasuke is so lucky!* Thought Kiba and lightly bit in his lip. That looked sexy. At the same time Hinata was trying to forget about the glow and pain which became more horrible and harder to avoid. –CUT! – Yelled Sasori and Hinata quickly pushed Sasuke off, with left leg, (The one that wasn't hurt) from herself.

Hinata stood up and sighed. *Hope that filming will go smooth and thank god, my ankle will not be seen thanks to comforter.* –Okay… This far everything is okay, but now… Okay! So Kuro (Sasuke) you start to dress down Tsuki (Hinata) starting with her panties and she dress down you starting with your t-shirt. When panties will be pulled down Kuro (Sasuke) will pull on a comforter. Further you know. – Said Sasori and both of them, Sasuke and Hinata, nodded. Hinata walked to Sasuke. –Be sure to pull on a comforter in time. I am not a porno star. If you will not do it right in time, you can be sure that you will never have any children's. – Said Hinata coldly and Sasuke gulped. –Understood? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke nodded. –That's wonderful. – Said Hinata and sweetly smiled. *She is so strange..!* Thought Sasuke and they crawled back on bed in the same position as before.


	11. Hospital ch11

SH. Agency: Hospital. Ch11.

-START! – Yelled Sasori and Tsuki (Hinata) and Kuro (Sasuke) started to kiss. Soon Kuro (Sasuke) started to pull off Tsuki's (Hinata's) panties. He did everything as it was needed. Comforter was on Tsuki (Hinata) in time and they continued. Tsuki (Hinata) took off Kuro's (Sasuke's) t-shirt and smiled. –You have a good body. – Said Tsuki (Hinata) and Kuro (Sasuke) smirked. –Yours better. – He answered and Tsuki (Hinata) laughed. Hinata put her right (the one that was hurt) leg on bed and almost jumped at the sudden pain. She felt that something cracked, but it didn't matter for her. *Bear with it! You need to work!* She ordered herself and continued to play.

The needed to pretend that they are having sex, what they were doing… But suddenly Hinata felt Sasuke's hand slowly going to her pussy. His fingers touched her pussy. Hinata pretended that everything is okay because of two things. First – she was still acting and she had to finish it. Second – she would have been too embarrassed if anyone would found out what Sasuke is doing. Hinata let out a loud moan and Sasuke smirked. Soon Hinata came and at the last moment Sasori yelled –CUT! – and Hinata quickly sat up and pulled Sasuke's hand away from her pussy.

-It was amazing! It really looked as if you two were having sex. – Said Sasori excited. –You're a pervert! – Said Hinata and then laughed. She deadly glared at Sasuke and then madly blushed. –Here is your underwear! – Kurenai run up to Hinata with black panties and Hinata quickly put them on. –Thanks. – She mumbled and got out from bed and almost fell down on her kneel but she pretended that she is fixing her boot. –We still can film one scene. The second sex scene. – Said Sasori and Hinata blushed again. –For today it's enough. – Said Hinata and stood up. Her breathing got faster and faster because now pain was incredible. She tried to calm herself.

-No! We still will film one scene. – Said Sasori little bit lauder. –It's not in the plan today! – Hinata got angry. –I said we will film it! – Yelled Sasori and Hinata almost exploded. –I am taking break for some time! Try and film this movie without me bastard! – Yelled Hinata and quickly walked away from Tsuki's bedroom. She didn't cared to change, just took Tsuki's coat and left.

When Hinata sat in her car she took off her boots and sighed in relief. Not thinking about anything else, she quickly started her car and rode to agency. When she stopped in front of it, she looked at clock. It was 10:30 PM. *Good…* Thought Hinata and pulled on her boots.

It was almost impossible for her to walk to Tsunade's cabinet, but she managed to do it. Hinata knocked on the doors and heard her voice. –Come in. – Said Tsunade and Hinata slowly walked in. –Hello Tsunade. – Said Hinata and tried to smile. –Oh my god! You are as pale as ghost. – Said Tsunade and rushed to Hinata. –I'm fine. – Said Hinata and sat down on Tsunade's table.

Hinata took of her boots and smiled. –So… How is it? – Asked Hinata and Tsunade leaned to her right leg. –What happened? – Asked Tsunade and Hinata sighed. –I slipped and sprained my ankle, but I put a cold compress on it. – Said Hinata and now Tsunade sighed. –When it happened? – Asked Tsunade worriedly. –Ten, twenty minutes before I called you. – Said Hinata and Tsunade straightened up. –What am I going to do with you!? – She said angrily.

-If you would have taken a break today from work, you would have to stay home maybe for three days! But now it's obviously broken! – Said Tsunade and she was really angry. Hinata smiled. –Don't worry… I told them that I am going to take a break for some time. So how long do I need to stay home? – Asked Hinata and when she saw Tsunade's face, her smile dropped. –What? – Asked Hinata and blushed. She hated when someone was looking at her with such anger in their face, because it mentioned her of her father. –You are going to hospital with me right away! – Yelled Tsunade and Hinata nodded. It was pointless to try and argue with her in this situation.

Twenty minutes later Hinata was already sitting in wheelchair in front of X-ray room. –Hyuuga Hinata. – Said a guy, who peeked out from X-ray room. He had silver hair and big glasses. –Hello Kabuto. – Said Tsunade to guy and in his face grew fear. –Hello Tsunade-sensei. – Said Kabuto and gulped. –I am not your teacher anymore so I am not sensei to you. – Said Tsunade and laughed. Hinata could see that guy relaxed little bit. –So what happened to this actress? – Asked Kabuto, when Hinata was already in room. Tsunade didn't let Hinata be alone anywhere now. She was thinking that Hinata will run away. –It doesn't matters. Just simply make a Roentgen of her right leg so we can go. – Said Tsunade and Hinata laughed.

*That's so funny!* Thought Hinata and then finally looked at her leg for the first time. It was huge and red. And you could see how it pulsed. –I don't think that she will be let out from hospital. – Said Kabuto and carefully looked at the leg again. –Looks like she has some inner inflammation. – Said Kabuto and Tsunade sighed. –I know she has… - Mumbled Tsunade and Hinata looked at her angrily. –Hey! You didn't said anything about it! – Said Hinata and Tsunade sighed.

One hour later.

Hinata was lying in ward and looking at white wall. *Why do I need to stay here! It's been already hour since Tsunade left with my test!* She thought and then, finally, in ward came Tsunade. She looked worried. –You will stay in hospital until your inner inflammation will be healed… - Said Tsunade and Hinata sighed. –how long will it be? – Asked Hinata and Tsunade unwillingly answered. –Around a week... Maybe more or less… It depends on your body. – Said Tsunade and Hinata again sighed.

Hinata took her home and car keys and gave them to Tsunade. –I would be glad if you could get me some pajama, my scripts, mp4 player and my laptop. – Said Hinata and Tsunade smiled. –It's good that you understand the situation this time. – Said Tsunade and smiled. She took the keys and left.


	12. Messages ch12

SH. Agency: Messages. Ch12.

Hinata took out her cell-phone from her handbag and wrote a text message. It said 'Hi. I will take some break from work… I am in Konoha's central hospital and I would be really glad if you could keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone. Please!' Hinata pressed on a button which said 'CONTINUE' and found a number. Sakura's number. Some time she dumbly looked at her phone. *Should I tell her? She will worry if I will… But she will worry if I will not tell her. Well she will find it out sooner or later… Someone will tell her... Not, it will better if I will be the one telling it to her… But does she need to know? Yes, she is my friend… But she will worry… No! She will worry much more if I will be lost for such a long time!* Thought Hinata and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Unwillingly she pressed on a button 'SEND' and watched how her phone vibrates after a few seconds. It said 'Sakura has got the message. She read it.' And Hinata started to worry.

*I shouldn't have told her! No! Why did I do it!* She thought. It was around twenty minutes since Tsunade left and soon she appeared in Hinata's ward. –I took everything you said. If you need anything else, call me and I will be here with it as soon as possible. – Said Tsunade and Hinata kindly smiled. –Thank you. You are really kind. Can you promise me not to tell anyone about me being in hospital? I would rather prefer them thinking that I am a start who is too highly thinking about herself. – Siad Hinata and Tsunade nodded. –Oh and Sakura might ask you about me, she know s that I am in hospital. It's okay to tell her. – Said Hinata and Tsunade smiled. *Finally she is opening up to someone.* Thought Tsunade and looked at her clock. –Oh! It's already 1 AM. You need to sleep. I will come tomorrow. – Said Tsunade and Hinata almost jumped in her bed. –No! Tsunade you don't have to come here tomorrow. You have your own business to do and I don't want to be a burden to you! If I will need anything I will call. – Said Hinata and she looked really worried. –Okay okay… Just don't suffer. If you need any help, feel free to call a nurse. – Said Tsunade and Hinata smiled. –Okay. – Said Hinata and Tsunade leaned and kissed Hinata's forehead. –Get well soon. – Said Tsunade and Hinata blushed. –Thank you. – Mumbled Hinata and blushed even more.

She wasn't used to be treated like this. Hinata was always bearing everything by herself. She couldn't go to her father for help or mother. They were too busy and her father never really cared about her problems. For him Hinata was the biggest burden in his life, even now, when Hinata was the most needed and wanted actress in all countries.

Hinata sighed and heard that in the corridor someone yelled 'You can't go in there without robe!' and Hinata already knew who it was. Here door opened with such a force that they almost broke. –Hinata! – Yelled Sakura and rushed to hug her. –Oh my god! What happened! – She asked still yelling. –Sakura don't yell, calm down and sit down. – Said Hinata and gigged. Sakura did as she was told to.

-So what happened? – Asked Sakura still too nervous. –Remember when Naruto scared me and I fell down on Sasuke? – Asked Hinata and Sakura nodded. Hinata bit in her lip. –Well… I sprained my ankle then. – Said Hinata and Sakura's eyes grew bigger. –But as you know I continued to work and it got much worse... Now I have a broken ankle and inner inflammation. – Said Hinata and smiled. Sakura looked at Hinata really worried. –Why didn't you said it to Sasori or Deidara? Why did you kept on working? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed. –That's the way I am… And that's why I left so quickly… I just couldn't work anymore. – Said Hinata and put a hand in her face as if she felt horrible for doing it.

–Don't worry Hinata. I will tell Sasori what happened and will film the scenes with me and Naruto. – Said Sakura and smiled. Hinata lifted hear head and looked at Sakura. –No! There is no way that you can tell him. I asked you to keep it a secret. Just say him that my nerves couldn't take him anymore… Make it sound as if I am one of those arrogant actresses. – Said Hinata and giggled. Sakura didn't think that it was funny. – Why? – Asked Sakura. –Because I want so. – Answered Hinata and Sakura got little bit angry. –But you're not like that! – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. –Promise me that you will do it for me. – Said Hinata and Sakura unwillingly nodded. –I will, but just because you ask for it. – Said Sakura and Hinata smiled. –Thank you. – Said Hinata and Sakura went to hug her.

-By the way, Sasuke and Naruto want to know how you became an actress… The real story and more about your life. – Said Sakura and Hinata's smile dropped. –Don't tell them… They still can't know it. – Said Hinata and Sakura nodded. –I knew you will say so. – Said Sakura and Hinata weakly smiled. –Go home now Sakura, you need to rest. – Said Hinata and Sakura left.

In ward came a nurse and helped Hinata to change, then she covered Hinata with comforter and turn off the light. Then nurse left. As soon as nurse left Hinata let out a small sniff. Tears were running down her cheeks as if they were hold in for all her life. She couldn't bear with the pain anymore but she couldn't let anyone see her crying. She couldn't keep this a secret from everyone, but she couldn't tell it to everyone. She didn't had an escape in her life. She just had to bear with everything, because she was too scared to tell anyone about her problems – she didn't wanted to be a burden in anyone's life.

But she had two things why she cried. One was because of the pain, which was killing her half of the day already… and another thing… What Sasuke did to her. She still couldn't really understand why he did it. She didn't understood why word had to be so harsh on her. *I am a burden and shame to my family, I am a useless actress, who can't do what director asks from her, I am too arrogant and hang my problems on other people! I blame other people in my own mistakes… Why do I still live here, where no one needs me, where no one cares about me, where I am so helpless and unneeded to everyone!* She thought and tears still were running down her cheeks. Hinata didn't tried to stop them, because she was sure that no one will come here. No one knew where she is and Tsunade and Sakura probably are at home and they are resting.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. *What!* She thought and hardly sat up. Hinata found her phone and wiped her eyes. Her vision was too blurry from tears. It was a message from unknown, for Hinata, number. She opened message and tried to read it. It said 'Hello Hinata. I am really sorry for what I did today… I don't know why I did it and I am sure you hate me now, but you need to return to work and finish the movie. I promise not to do anything like that anymore, but I am sure you know that this movie needs to be finished. P.S. Sorry! Sasuke. '

Hinata looked at her phone and tears returned to her eyes. *Great Hinata! Now he is thinking that the reason why you're not going to film more is his fault! Great work!* She thought and watched how her phone gets wet from her tears. She tasted it and smiled. It was her first time, after a long time, to taste her own tears. They were salty and Hinata liked that. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

Next morning she woke up when sun was already high up in sky. She looked at her phone which still was tightly in her hand and looked at the clock in it. It was 1 PM already. *WOW! I slept a lot!* She thought and tried to move. –Ouch! – She yelled quiet laud when tried to move her leg little bit. Because of inner inflammation, her leg wasn't in Paris plaster and her leg was two times bigger than yesterday. In her ward rushed a nurse.

-Hello Hyuuga-san! – Said the girl. She was so positive and looked so healthy. –Hello. – Answered Hinata and smiled. -Please leave me alone. – Said Hinata and her smile grew. Girls smile dropped little bit but she quietly left.

Hinata felt her phone vibrate again. She looked at it and only then notice that there are three messages and those were from the same number which yesterday. *Sasuke…* Thought Hinata and sighed. She slowly opened all the messages. Fist said 'Listen Hinata, I know I did a horrible thing to you, but we need you here in filming. ' Second said 'Don't worry, I will never again do what I did yesterday, just come back to filming.' And the last one, which came the last one said 'We can talk about it when you will come to filming. You can do to me whatever you want to, just come.' And Hinata sighed.

She felt that something wasn't right. *Sasuke isn't the kind of a person who will so madly try to apologize! It's not Sasuke, who is writing this! Sasuke would have never really worry about that kind of a thing because he is insensitive to everything. This is not Sasuke… But who can know it! No one! They couldn't see it! Only if Sasuke would have told it to someone…* Thought Hinata and her phone vibrated again.

It was another message from the same number. It said 'All those four messages send Naruto from my phone. He doesn't know anything, just the fact that I did something to you. Sasuke.' And Hinata smiled. *This definitely is Sasuke! And thank god he didn't told Naruto.* Thought Hinata and smiled little bit widely.


	13. Pair of Crutches ch13

SH. Agency: Pair of Crutches. Ch13.

Suddenly Hinata felt something building up in her chest. *Why was I so harsh with that sweet nurse just a moment ago!* She thought and pressed on a ring button. After few seconds in ward rushed the same nurse as before. –Did something happen Hyuuga-san? – Asked worriedly. –No. Call me Hinata. – Said Hinata and nurse smiled and nodded. –What's your name? – Asked Hinata and girl lightly blushed. –My name is Matsuri. – Said nurse and smiled. –That's a nice name, Matsuri. I am sorry for being so rude before. – Said Hinata and girl shake her head. –It's okay. I know you are nice. Gaara told me. – Said Matsuri and Hinata looked at her surprised. –Gaara? – Asked Hinata and Matsuri nodded. –Yeah. I know him. – Said Matsuri and Hinata giggled.

-Now I remember. Gaara has told me about you, Matsuri. – Said Hinata and Matsuri rushed to her. –What! He has talked about me? – Asked Matsuri and blushed. –I see. You like him right? – Asked Hinata and Matsuri blushed even more. She nodded. –That's okay. Gaara is a good person. – Said Hinata and sighed. –Is everything okay Hinata-san? – Asked Matsuri and Hinata nodded. –I am okay. Just tired. – Said Hinata and Matsuri smiled. –Okay. I will leave you then. If you need anything, just call. – Said Matsuri and left.

Hinata looked at her phone. There was another new message. *Again from Sasuke.* Thought Hinata and read the message. It said: 'You can't act so arrogant and go on a vacation. You could wait until film is finished and then leave. I know I did something, what you didn't wanted but that's not the reason why leave. It's my fault, but it doesn't mean that you have right to leave everything behind. You can't act like a bitch at the moment.' Read Hinata and sighed. Her phone started to ring. It was Sasuke.

-Yes. – Said Hinata when picked up. –Listen Hinata, I don't care if you want to take vacation or are mad at me, but you could at least think of other people and finish filming. It's so arrogant and you are horrible to do things like this. Sasori is going crazy and I have to deal with it! Have you ever thought of other people than yourself! I don't think so! This isn't how a professional is supposed to work! You can't call yourself an actress if you are acting like this! – Yelled Sasuke and hung up. Hinata felt as if she was going to cry. *I know that I am arrogant and that didn't think of other people than me... But my leg hurts so much…* Thought Hinata and sighed. *Don't get all pity towards yourself Hinata!* She thought and pressed on a ring button.

Soon in ward rushed Matsuri. –What is it? – Asked Matsuri and Hinata smiled. –Can you give me some pair of crutches? I need to go to bathroom. – Said Hinata and smiled. –O-okay. – Unsurely said Matsuri. After few second she was back with black pair of crutches. –Thank you. – Said Hinata and Matsuri left her. Hinata quickly put on clothes, Tsuki's clothes [purple coat, light purple, large scarf, black, short, low-necked dress with checks on both sides, socks in check above knees and boot's with huge heels] and quietly opened her ward doors.

Hinata looked around and sighed in relief when saw that there was only one nurse, Matsuri, sitting behind desk and writing something in computer. Hinata squatted quietly and quickly passed Matsuri. Her leg was hurting awfully and she hardly closed her boot, because her leg was huge. She passed Matsuri and when she got behind the corner, she straightened up and bit in her lip. If Hinata wouldn't have done it, she would have screamed.

Hinata used black pair of crutches and quickly left hospital. She was almost running when she was out of hospitals sigh. She felt her leg burning up inside and she knew that this wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't let Sasuke act towards her like this. After what he has done, she couldn't let Sasuke yell at her or say something like that. –You will pay for saying that to me Uchiha! – She mumbled and saw the place where they were supposed to film today.

When Hinata was in sigh of every worker there, she started to walk even faster. *Don't stare at me like that! I haven't done anything!* She thought and rushed in house. She opened doors with all her strength and caught everyone by surprise. Hinata looked around. –Where the hell is Uchiha! – She yelled outright. –I am here. – Said Uchiha from Hinata's back. Hinata turned around and came closer to him.

-You fucking pervert ass hole! Don't you ever dare to call me and yell at me! You could have never been the reason why I am skipping my job! You are to highly thinking about yourself Uchiha! If I am skipping my job, I have a real problem and reason for it then! Right now, because of you and your dumb friend Naruto, I have sprained ankle, which happened to break after yesterday's work and I got some inner inflammation too! I will not let you call me arrogant or say that I can't call myself an actress! And don't you ever dare to teach me how a professional is supposed to work! Don't talk to me as if you know everything about me and my life! – Yelled Hinata and everyone looked at her with fear in their eyes. Even Sasuke looked little bit surprised.

-Hinata! – Hinata heard a girl's voice from behind. –Sakura? – Hinata turned around and looked at Sakura. She had teary eyes. –Hinata why you left hospital! You know it can get worse. – Said Sakura and touched Hinata's face. –What was I supposed to do? This fucking vainglorious Uchiha wouldn't have left me alone if I wouldn't have came here and told him what I am thinking. I should have slapped him to. – Said Hinata and then sighed. –I don't know what did he said to you, but you shouldn't have left hospital. And now everyone knows. – Said Sakura and Hinata again sighed. She turned to everyone and bowed. – I am sorry for disturbing all of you from work. And I am sorry for lying to you. Actually yesterday when… - Hinata started to say it and Sakura cut her off. – I will tell them, straighten up. – Said Sakura and Hinata nodded and straightened herself.

-Yesterday, when Naruto scared her, most of you saw it, she fell down on Sasuke. – Said Sakura and they heard a laud reply from everyone 'YES' they said. –So then she sprained ankle and that's why she reacted so aggressive. Her ankle was sprained really badly, but she continued to work, as always Hinata couldn't stop herself from work. Most of you knows what attitude Hinata has towards job. – Continued Sakura and every again said 'YES'. –Because of the fact that she continued work and had to do some jumping actions and other things with her right leg, it broke and when she still continued to walk, it got inner inflammation. – Said Sakura and every one let out a gasp. In that moment in room walked both directors, Sasori and Deidara.

-Look who's here! – Said Sasori when saw Hinata. –Hinata-Sama! – She heard someone. –Matsuri! What are you doing here? – Asked Hinata when saw her. –Do you think that you can have a free-walk with this injury! Hinata-Sama you can't leave hospital! I don't even know how you were able to do that! From now on you will get a pair of crutches only when you will go to WC and you will always have me by your side! That's impossible that you could even walk with this kind of injury. – Said Matsuri really angry. Hinata sighed and then giggled. –You are so young Matsuri, yet you are too strict towards me. – Said Hinata and Matsuri giggled too. –We need to go back. – Said Matsuri and Hinata nodded. Only then she remembered that everyone were still there. –Sorry for disturbing your job. Please Sakura explain everything to directors. – Said Hinata and Sakura nodded. She openly smiled, when saw that Hinata has a good care taker.

They left to hospital.


	14. The Long and Hard Road ch14

SH. Agency: The Long and Hard Road. Ch14.

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in the same hospital in which she was before she fell asleep. She looked at clock which showed 11 PM and sighed. Hinata didn't had the strength to sit up and do something. Her whole body was aching and her leg was burning up, but Hinata wasn't going to ask for any medicine. She couldn't do it, because she didn't want to be a burden.

She heard her ward doors opening and then, a warm wind breath, took across the whole room amazing, lotus flower scent. Hinata smiled but then, when saw who came in, her smile dropped. It was Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata sat up and smiled at them. –You shouldn't have came to hospital. – Said Hinata blushing. –It's fine! – Said Sakura and widely smiled. She punched Naruto and he stepped closer to Hinata. –I am sorry Hinata, about what happened. How are you feeling? – Asked Naruto and Hinata warmly smiled. –It's okay. I feel fine. – Answered Hinata and Naruto smiled too. –That's good! – He said cheerfully and Sakura smiled too.

As always Sasuke had his annoying look on face and didn't said a word. –So how was your filming today? – Asked Hinata and Sakura sighed. –Well… Naruto couldn't remember scripts so we didn't film anything much… - Said Sakura and Naruto blushed. He dumbly smiled and Hinata found that cute. –If I would have been at work, everything would have went good… I am sorry… - Mumbled Hinata and her smile dropped. –Don't be! It's Naruto's fault that he can't remember scripts, not yours. – Said Sakura and Naruto again smiled. This time his smile was even cuter and Hinata noticed that. *He can be cute too!* Thought Hinata and smiled.

-So what did Sasori and Deidara said? – Asked Hinata and yawned. –Well… Nothing much… - Said Sakura and Hinata quickly looked at Sasuke. He was more annoyed than before. –So what did he said Sasuke? – Asked Hinata with a warm smile on her face. *I hate her smile and innocent.* Thought Sasuke and smirked. –Sasori said that Naruto is a fucking asshole and if not Sakura, he would have been thrown out from movie. Sasori yelled about the movie that without you we can't film more because Naruto doesn't know scripts and something about you that you are so breakable and weak. And of course Sasori said much more 'bad' words. Deidara just said something that he is sorry about you getting hurt. – Said Sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

*I knew he will tell the true.* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Thanks. – Said Hinata and Sasuke's smirk dropped. –Hn. – was all he repeated. –Guy's please go find vase and water. We need to put flowers in it. – Said Hinata and both of them, unwillingly left ward. Sakura looked at her strangely. –I wanted them to leave. – Said Hinata as if answering on Sakura's question. –Why? – She asked and Hinata sighed. –Well… I was thinking that maybe, only maybe, I should tell Sasuke and Naruto how I became famous… Just so they can understand me little bit more and have at least any kind of respect towards me. – Said Hinata. Her voice was quiet and sad, but Sakura tried to ignore it. Sakura knew that Hinata always will have this sad look on her face and those sadness hints in her voice, when talking about this.

-I think you should tell them… But not because of the fact that they don't respect you... They do. Especially Naruto. You were his favorite actress. But you should tell them because there should be more people, who knows it. They need to know because then they will have other thoughts in their heads, when they will look at you. You know they need to know. – Said Sakura and sat down on Hinata's bed. Hinata sighed. –I know… - Mumbled Hinata and deeply looked in Sakura's eyes. Sakura saw the pain, which Hinata suffered back then.

Slowly Sakura felt that warm feeling, to comfort her and protect her from everything, but that wasn't easy, because only Hinata could protect herself. They didn't notice how, but they already were inch away from each other face. Not thinking at all, they sank in to a deep and emotion-full kiss. Not because they felt lust, but because this was the only way to calm Hinata that Sakura know. Hinata heard her ward doors opening and she pushed Sakura away in time so Sasuke and Naruto didn't saw anything.

It still looked strange from the place where Sasuke and Naruto stopped, because Hinata and Sakura was sitting pretty near each other and they carefully looked at guy's. –We found the water and vase. – Said Naruto as if trying to break the silence. –Thank you. – Said Hinata and Sakura stood up to take vase from Naruto and placed it on table next to Hinata's bed.

-Hey, Sakura, could you be so sweet and tell them? – Asked Hinata, but she was avoiding eye contact with her. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. –If you want… - Said Sakura and sat down on bed, next to Hinata. –Guy's, please sit down on chairs, because it will be a quiet long story. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. Both, Naruto and Sasuke, wanted to know what were they talking about, but they hesitated to ask. They sat down and carefully looked at Hinata and Sakura.

-I don't know how to start. – Said Sakura and Hinata lightly smiled. –I will. – She said and Sakura quickly looked at Hinata. –So, when I was three years old, my father started to teach me how to act. He cram me everything. How to control my emotions, how to act in every kind of role, how to be the actress which everyone will want. But at the same time, he clamp-down to take me as an actress to every director. He had only three rules. First: Director had to be sure, that I will be the best actress already after my first movie... Second: I had to be the lead actress in movie… And the third one, which scared away, all of directors: He had to go against my father's will. And if I wouldn't had succeeded, that director would have lost his job and never again would have been able to make another movie. – Hinata looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded.

*I really don't want to hear it…* Thought Hinata and sighed. Both guys' was listening really carefully and their faces proved that. –You can understand that it was almost impossible for Hinata to become an actress. – Added Sakura and then looked out from the window. –We met when we were 10 years old. At that time I was bullied by other young actresses in agency's actor courses and usually went to cry in agency's lumber-room, where usually were put all not-needed things. One day, when I needed to cry myself out, there was Hinata. She was trying out some role and I was dazzled by her acting. I thought that it's impossible for girl, the same age as mine, to act so amazing. – Sakura looked at Hinata and both of them smiled.

-Hinata quickly noticed me and was about to run away from there, but she saw that I was crying. She came up to me and hugged. Hinata didn't kept quiet. 'Don't listen to those girls who bully you. You are beautiful girl with talent in acting and willpower and you will be able to end up as a famous actress. You will act as princes while they will act as your maids. ' That was what Hinata whispered in my ear back then. Since that day I didn't cry often and always was repeating her words in my mind. – Sakura again looked at Hinata and smiled.

-I knew that she was bullied because I often watched their practice from a corner of the room. – Hinata added as if making it clear for guy's to understand why Hinata knew about bullying. –Next time we met at casting for one movie. We were eleven years old then. Hinata really suited the lead role, but director was scared that he would lose his job and that's why he took another actress. She wasn't as good as Hinata and everyone knew that. Back then I was playing trivial roles. After that casting we met every time for a new movie and every time it was the same. No one dared to take her as an actress and it was her father fault. – Sakura clenched her fist.

-It continued until Hinata was twelve years old. She came to a place, where a new movie was supposed to be filmed. There already was the main actress and I was supposed to act as her best friend, so I was already pretty famous. That girl was always frustrated about something even before the movie was started. – Sakura laughed lightly. –When director saw Hinata, he totally fell in love with her. He knew that Hinata is perfect for that role so he fired that girl and gave Hinata three days to get ready for filming. Hinata didn't slept those three days, because she didn't wanted director to lose his job so she learned everything perfectly. – Said Sakura and Hinata laughed.

-That role was pretty strange. I had to act as a little girl, who is all alone taking care after her little sister and she only has her best friend, which was Sakura. – Added Hinata just to make it sound more interesting. –Anyway she did everything perfectly and after the movie was finished she got in to a hospital, because she didn't get enough sleep and rest for the whole time. But Hinata was able to get well when movie was edited and was ready to be showed to people. The only person who wasn't nervous about his job was director. He was hundred percents sure that Hinata succeeded. And it really was like that. After the movie Hinata got famous in the whole world and it was so amazing how she, from unsure, little, scared girl, turned into amazing little lady who knew how to act better than everyone else. – Sakura happily smiled.

-Few days later I had an interview. There was a question. 'Who was the biggest help in your first movie, to act so amazing?' on what I answered: 'It was director of course. He gave me the courage and I am sure that I wouldn't be able to act so good if the movie wouldn't be so good…' And everyone knew that I will answer this because it was written in program but I wanted to add something. – Hinata looked at Sakura. –'But my second biggest help was Sakura Haruno, girl who acted as my best friend in movie. She showed me that even an unsure and unknown girl can become famous and amazing actress. I think she is amazing and I wouldn't have been able to act this good if not Sakura-san, who was my lead for my career.' I added this and everyone were dazzled. – Hinata and Sakura laughed.

-I quickly became as famous as Hinata and we slowly started to get friendly. From that time we became best friends and everyone started to film us together. At the beginning we always were best friends in movies, but Hinata wanted some changes. We decided to go on a casting, where one of us should have been a murderer and another one her next goal. We were fourteen then. Hinata was the one, who acted as a murderer and from that time she started to act only as the bad one in movies. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. –But I like that! – She said half-annoyed and Sakura laughed.

Sasuke and Naruto dumbly looked at Hinata and Hinata regretted that she told them. *I knew it was too early to tell them!* Thought Hinata and looked at Sakura. She had a very worried look on her face, when she looked at Naruto. Hinata slowly turned her eyes on Naruto and… froze. Down to Naruto's cheeks were streaming weeps. Sakura stood up and came closer to Naruto. *There are only two versions why he is crying. He has suddenly become such a good actor… Or he is feeling pity towards me…* Thought Hinata and added that it would have been better if he has suddenly become such a good actor.

-Naruto… - Mumbled Sakura and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back. –I am... sorry... I have no idea why I am crying… - Said Naruto to Sakura and tried to smile. He wasn't crying anymore. Sakura sat down on Naruto's knees and wiped away last tears. *I know why you are crying. We both thought that if we would had at least one parent, we would have been lucky and happy, but we never have imagined that sometimes, only sometimes, even parents can be cruel. And we, at least I am sure for myself, never would have thought that it was so hard for Hinata to get up to this path. I thought that it was so easy for Hinata to become an actress, because of her father and mother, but instead... Her father made it almost impossible for her to be an actress. *Thought Sasuke and slowly his expression changed back to his usual annoyed look.


	15. Strange Kindness ch15

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my ENGLISH IS BAD..!_

_Second… What's written in -...- means people talking._

_And Third… What's written in *…* means people thinking.._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So I APOLOGIZE about it… _

_Please don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: Strange Kindness. Ch15.

Hinata looked around and quietly sighed. She saw how Sasuke's face from surprised quickly turns back to his annoyed look and saw how Naruto's sad face turns back to normal. –Maybe you should go. – Said Hinata and everyone turned their gazes on her. –It's late and you need to rest before tomorrow, so it will be better if you will leave. – Hinata added and Sakura slowly stood up from Naruto's knees. –She is right. – Said Sakura and smiled. She walked towards Hinata and kissed her forehead. –Bye. – Said Sakura, while Naruto hugged Hinata. –And please don't come here tomorrow, because I don't want you three to go home so late. – Said Hinata. *I don't want to be a burden to you and its too hard for me to see your gazes on me…* Thought Hinata and Naruto let go Hinata.

-It's okay with us! – Said Naruto before Sakura could say the same thing. –No need to worry. It's not as if I am dying. – Said Hinata and lightly laughed. –Okay. If you need anything, call me. – Said Sakura and they headed towards ward exit. –Bye. – Said Sakura and then froze. Sasuke was still sitting on chair where he sat before. –Sasuke, you coming? – Asked Naruto. –No. I need to ask something. – Said Sasuke and waved his hand. –Then bye. – Said Naruto. Naruto and Sakura left, while Sasuke stayed in.

In hospital corridor.

-I wonder what he needs to ask. – Said worried Sakura. –Don't worry sunshine, probably something about his role. Hinata is a professional and he knows how to ask for advice and help. – Answered Naruto and took Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled. –But why he didn't ask in front of us? – Still worriedly asked Sakura. –It's Sasuke. He isn't the kind of a guy who will openly ask for help and advice until he is sure that no one else knows it. – Said Naruto and smiled his cute smile. Sakura calmed and kissed him. –You're so cute. – She said and Naruto blushed.

In Hinata's ward.

They were silently looking at each other. Hinata sighed and turned her gaze away. She was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything much, but this silence wasn't something what Hinata expected. –I am sorry for what happened yesterday and today. If I would have known why you are escaping filming today, I wouldn't have said those things to you. And I am sorry that because of Naruto and me, you have to stay in hospital. I can tell you that we had no intention on hurting you. – Said Sasuke in calm, but deep voice. Hinata was surprised. *I have never imagined that Sasuke can say something like this!* Thought Hinata. –It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I am at the fault that I didn't said anything about my injury, so you're not at the fault. – Said Hinata calmly, but she was lightly, really lightly blushing. –Don't try to make it sound as if you are at the fault. I am sure that Naruto and I am at the fault and you're not at the fault. Even if it will make you feel better, I will not let you think that you are at the fault. – Said Sasuke little bit annoyed.

Hinata sighed. –As you wish Uchiha-san. – Said Hinata. Now she was little bit annoyed, but just because she was dazzled by Sasuke and his strange kindness. She tried to hide it by her annoyance. –You should go too. It's late and you need to work tomorrow. – Said Hinata and smiled. This smile wasn't as innocent as usually. It was little bit smaller and sadder. –I don't need to get up early tomorrow and don't call me Uchiha-san. It's annoying. – Said Sasuke and stood up. –As you wish Sasuke-Kun. – Said Hinata and now she was smiling little bit wider, because she liked the fact that it annoyed him. –Without '-Kun' please. – Again said Sasuke.

Hinata didn't have the time to say anything because Sasuke was next to her and patted her head. –Get well soon Hinata. – He said and quickly walked out from her ward. Sasuke took his hand closer to his face. *What am I doing!* He thought and sighed. His right hand, the one whit which he patted Hinata's head, fell down and Sasuke sighed again.

Hinata sat in her bed strangely happy, surprised and annoyed. She placed her right hand on her head and crumpled her hair. –Strange. – She mumbled and then her hand fell down next to her. It took about three minutes for Hinata to get back in reality.

She looked at the table next to her bed and smiled. There were many monthly's which Tsunade bring to Hinata yesterday. There were very old and not so old magazines. The latest was this month's magazine and the oldest one was the first magazine in which Hinata appeared.

PLEASE OPEN THIS LINK WITH PICTURE- .com/#/d2vt6ni BEFORE YOU READ FURTHER.

Magazine was called "Fame" and on its cover was Hinata from her first movie. The second one was called "True Love" and on its cover were Hinata and Kiba. That day they were out on beach with friends. There a lot more friends, but press wrote that there were only two of them. That was the first time when Hinata got in troubles and was backbitten. But everything pretty soon calmed down because Hinata and Kiba openly said that they were not dating, even if Kiba wanted to.

Third magazine was another "True Love" on which she was with her cousin Neji. They were filming together then and as press didn't know that they were cousins, they made up a story that the two of them are dating. Fourth magazine was "Fame" and on its cover was Hinata from her first movie where she had to act using some sexiness. Fifth magazine was called "Sexy" and on its cover were Hinata and Sakura. That was a sunny summer day and Hinata and Sakura went to the beach. Hinata asked Sakura to oil her back. After Sakura oiled her back, she steal Hinata's bikini top and ran away. They didn't knew that there were any press, so press took a picture where Hinata was running after Sakura without her bikini, hiding her breast with small towel. She got scold by her father after that.

Sixth magazine was called "Best Friends" on which Hinata was with Sakura. It was a cover from their first movie where Hinata acted as the bad one. Seventh magazine was another "True Love" and on its cover were Hinata and Shikamaru. They never dated, but they knew each other for a long time and one day, when it was raining outside, Shikamaru gave her his coat and patted Hinata's head and said "Don't catch a cold" that was the moment press took a picture of them and made up a story about the two of them dating.

Eight magazine was called "HIP HOP" and on its cover was Hinata. It was her first time trying modeling and stylist made Hip Hop type style back then so Hinata got on this cover. Ninth magazine was again another "True Love" and on its cover were Hinata and Shino on summer festival. That night Hinata had to meet her father and some of the guy's who were on festival, which Hinata didn't knew, smoked next to her and some of them blow it in her face few times. She was worried that she will smell like cigarettes and her father would have killed her, so she asked Shino to smell her and tell her is she or isn't she smelling like ones. Press took a picture of that moment and as in picture it looked that Shino was kissing her, they wrote that they are dating. Hinata was pissed because press so loved to make up story's of her love life which weren't true.

Tenth magazine was called "Mistress of Disguise" and on its cover was Hinata from a movie in which she filmed without Sakura. It wasn't the first movie, but Hinata really loved to film in it so she just had to keep that magazine. Eleventh magazine was "True Love" and on its cover were Hinata and another famous actor Orochimaru, who unfortunately died. Yes, Hinata dated him, but it was secretly and no one knew that, what was written in magazine was true. That picture was from movie in which they acted together.

Twelfth magazine was "True Love" and on its cover was Hinata with some infamous guy. Those were the first relationship which Hinata told about to everyone. She was in love with that guy and he was in love too. They were already deciding on marriage date, but the guy died in car crash. For Hinata it all seemed strange, because that guy hardly ever rode car and when he did, he rode it as slowly as possible. It took for Hinata about half a year to come back to normal and forget that guy. Then she started to date Gaara. On thirteenth magazine which was another "True Love" and which was not so long ago let out for readers, were Hinata and Gaara. That picture was from their movie where they filmed together, but they dated. Even if not for a long time and not because they loved each other.

On fourteenth magazine, which Hinata saw for the first time now, was called "Fame" and on its cover was Hinata. That picture was taken day before interview with Gaara and Itachi. In this magazine was interview from that show. Fifteenth magazine was "True Friends" and on it, again, were Hinata and Sakura. This picture was made intentionally for this magazine in Agency.

Then there were three, sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth, magazines called "Scary Times". On sixteenth was Hinata. Picture was from first movie where Hinata acted as a killer. On seventeenth were Hinata and Sakura and picture was from the first movie where Hinata acted as the bad one together with Sakura. On eighteenth were Hinata and Sakura. It was a shot from movie where Hinata is killing Sakura, who turns out to be a robot, but that doesn't stop Hinata from killing her.

Then, for Hinata's surprise there are three magazines with Sasuke. Nineteenth magazine is called "Style" and Sasuke looks pretty young. Around his seventeen. On twentieth magazine, which is called "Rock Star" is Sasuke this age. And the last one, twenty-first magazine is called "Player of the Year". Sasuke there is only in his underwear and looks really sexy…

Hinata smiled. *Probably, as always, Sakura forgot these in my apartment.* thought Hinata and sighed. Before Sakura started to date Naruto, she always, whenever there was a new magazine about Sasuke let out for readers, she always came to Hinata with it and talked about Sasuke. It was always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Hinata sighed. *Why are you so dumb Sakura..? If you wouldn't have accidentally kissed Naruto, you could have been with Sasuke… But how could you love him, if you didn't knew his personally at all?* Thought Hinata and put all magazines away. She took scripts and started to read them.


	16. Help Me ch16

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: Help Me! Ch16.

It was fifth day since Hinata got in hospital and second day since Hinata got out from hospital. Her inner inflammation was healed so her leg now was in Paris plaster and she could walk only thanks to crutches. Even if doctor told her not to walk around too much, Hinata still couldn't stay home for whole day and so she went to a filming place. Actually Hinata took a taxi, because it was too far away to walk there.

Soon taxi stopped in front of an old house. Hinata got out from it and sighed. House was dilapidated, old, dirty and creepy, but somehow for Hinata it seemed familiar and comfy. She walked in it and as quietly as she could went to second floor where at the moment Atsuko (Sakura) and Kaito (Naruto) filmed scene where they are deciding to take money from Tsuki and Kuro.

Hinata carefully watched how Naruto is acting and she was glad to see his acting. *He is much better than before… And Sakura is simply helping him out.* Thought Hinata and giggled. That giggle caught Sakura's attention and she looked at Hinata. Deidara said 'stop' in his beautiful and calm voice. *Why can't Sasori be the same way Deidara is!* Thought Hinata and smiled.

-Sorry! – Apologized Sakura and then looked at Hinata again. –I should apologize! – Said Hinata and giggled. –Did you run away from hospital again? – Asked Sakura angrily and Hinata laughed. –No. It's my second day since I got out from there. My inner inflammation was healed and they let me go. – Said Hinata while Sakura walked closer to her. *It doesn't seem like she is lying… But what can I know! She is amazing actress so…* Thought Sakura and sighed. –I am not lying! – Hinata said little bit angrily. –Okay okay… - Mumbled Sakura and smiled. –Go back to work. We will talk later. – Said Hinata and Sakura nodded.

Soon Hinata wasn't standing alone. Next to her was Sasuke, who came to watch how Naruto and Sakura are working. Hinata noticed him from the very beginning since he came, but pretended that she didn't. *There is no need to greet him anyway. He will act as he always did.* Thought Hinata and smirked. Deidara stopped filming and everyone rushed to Sakura and Naruto to retouch their make-up and repeat scripts. Only Hinata and Sasuke stood there in the corner of the room and quietly breathed.

-How's your leg? – Suddenly asked Sasuke, but Hinata wasn't surprised. No matter how he acted in front of others, he still was a good person, who worried about others. Hinata's eyes slide down to her leg. –It's okay. They said that I will be able to work after two weeks. – Said Hinata and smiled even if she didn't look at Sasuke. –Two weeks? Isn't that too soon? – Asked Sasuke. If someone would have seen them from other corner of the room, they wouldn't even noticed their lips moving. –I said the same thing to Tsunade. She told me that my injury's are healing incredibly quickly and that after two weeks I will be as if nothing ever happened. – Answered Hinata and looked up. Sakura and Naruto were already in their places.

-I am sorry that because of me our work is standing. – Said Hinata and Sasuke quietly sighed, but Hinata could clearly hear it. –I said that it's not… - He started, but Hinata cut him off. –Yeah... It's not my fault but still… I feel sorry and guilty that you had to bear with Sasori by yourself. – Said Hinata and giggled. She wasn't following the filming anymore. Hinata was listening to her own and Sasuke's calming breathing which happened to be in the same rhythm.

-How far do you know scripts? – Asked Hinata and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. –Till then where Tsuki and Kuro are starting chasing after Atsuko and Kaito. – Said Sasuke and that surprised Hinata. –Pretty far. – She mumbled but she was sure that Sasuke heard that. –And you? – He asked and Hinata kindly smiled. –I know it fully. – Answered Hinata and looked down on her hands, which were holding pair of crutches. –I always learn scripts in first day. – Said Hinata and then looked at Sakura. *Right… She told about it…* Thought Sasuke and smirked.

-How long do you know Sakura and Naruto? – Asked Hinata and that caught Sasuke off of guard. –Since we were six years old. – Said Sasuke and he sounded little bit irritated. Hinata heard that and so she didn't bother him. *I forgot that he isn't one of those who would like to talk.* Thought Hinata and lightly smiled.

When Hinata looked at Sakura and Naruto, they were sitting on bed and kissing each other. For the movie they had to look as if it could be their last time kissing and Hinata admitted that it looked like that. She knew that probably Naruto acted that good because he was acting with Sakura and thought about it as if they really wouldn't see each other. *Sweet…* Thought Hinata and closed her eyes. She heard Deidara's quiet but strict voice. –Cut! – And Hinata's eyes slapped open. They finished this scene.

-Take a break for twenty minutes and then we will continue. – Said Deidara and Hinata smiled. She quickly left Sasuke's side so it wouldn't look strange for everyone. Hinata walked to Sakura. –Hey! How was it Hinata? – Asked Sakura. Naruto and Sakura still sat on bed. –It was good. I would say that Naruto is acting much better than before, yet I know it's thanks to the fact that you are acting with Sakura. But you Sakura need to act more. Well, everything probably is okay with acting like that, yet because you are acting with Naruto, the guy who you like, you let yourself relax little bit, but I think you shouldn't. – Said Hinata and Sakura sighed. –That's truth. And Naruto really has improved. – Said Sakura and kissed Naruto. –Thank you. – Answered Naruto lightly blushing.

Hinata looked at the place where she was standing with Sasuke and smirked. He was gone. –Did something happen? – Asked Sakura worriedly and looked at Hinata's smirk, then at the place where Hinata and Sasuke stood before. –Mm… Nothing. – Said Hinata and looked back at Sakura. –So how is your relationship going at the moment? – Asked Hinata and Sakura and Naruto lightly blushed. Hinata smiled. –Right now I am staying at Naruto's place. – Said Sakura and smiled. –I am trying to persuade her to live with me, but she still is thinking about it. – Said Naruto and smiled. Sakura giggled. *So Sakura is worrying about losing her independence…* thought Hinata. –Don't worry. Sakura will live with you soon. She just needs to understand that she will not lose her independence after that. And she likes you too much to say no. – Said Hinata and Sakura blushed even more. *Why does she knows me that well!* Thought Sakura.

-Sorry guy's but I need to go home. Tsunade told me not to walk around too much. – Said Hinata and sighed. She felt tired. Sakura nodded and then smiled. –Okay. I will call you later. – Answered Sakura and Hinata left.

On her way home she stopped by a shop and bought some sweets and movie. When Hinata was home, she fell in her couch and turned on TV in which she put CD with new movie which she brought. As soon as movie started, someone called at her doors and it took some time for Hinata to get up from couch. She opened the door and never would have thought to see this person in front of her apartment ever again, and then she blushed.

-S-S-Sasuke! What are you doing here? – She asked and little bit closed doors, because Hinata remembered what happened last time when he came. –Nice to see you too Hinata! – He said annoyed and Hinata smiled. –Sorry. – She said and Sasuke smirked. –I need to talk to you and I am not going to do anything to you! – Said Sasuke and Hinata sighed. Hinata let him in her apartment and then jumped to couch. –You can sit down. – Said Hinata and Sasuke sat down on her white carpet.

-Help me! – Suddenly said Sasuke and Hinata almost feel down to the ground. –What? – She asked. –You see… Naruto has improved as an actor and I know that you saw it too, but I haven't. – Said Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –First of all we haven't filmed for some time. Then again, if you would have let me to help you from the very beginning, you would have been much better actor than Naruto because you have talent which Naruto don't have. – Said Hinata and sighed. –What do you mean, if I would have let you help me from the very beginning? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata deeply breathed.

-You see, I have been in acting business for a long time and I can clearly see that Naruto suddenly has improved because Sakura is helping him. As an amazing actress she can make Naruto act the way he needs to act by her own acting. I can do the same thing, but as you didn't want my help, I didn't do it. I am not the kind of a person to do it against your will. – Said Hinata and got up from couch. *Now I understand what she means. Naruto really started to act that well suddenly…* Thought Sasuke.

-Do you want something to eat or drink? – Asked Hinata and jumped to kitchen. –No, I am not hungry. – Said Sasuke and his stomach grumbled. Hinata tried not to giggle. –What will you eat and drink? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke sighed. –Anything will be fine. – Said Sasuke and Hinata took out miso soup, ramen and bacon, which she made earlier, before left to a filming place.

They eat quickly and quietly because both of them loved silence and it didn't felt awkward, but rather good and comfortable. Hinata didn't wash dishes but left them on table and then sat down next to Sasuke. –First of all, when you are acting, you need to _forget_ that you are Sasuke. In this case you need to think about yourself as about Kuro. All your thoughts have to be like: 'I will kiss her now!' or 'She is sexy!' It has to be as if you really think the way Kuro do. You _**have to be**_ Kuro. – Said Hinata and Sasuke carefully listened.

-You are saying that when you are acting, you forget that you are famous actress Hinata and that it's only another movie in which you are filming, and think that at that moment you _are _in this case Tsuki? – Asked Sasuke. He did understand what Hinata meant, just wanted to make sure. –Well, I don't really forget about that. I am acting for a long time and it's normal for me to forget in some way that I am filming in another movie. And actually for me it's not like 'Oh, another movie in which I am acting!' For me it's the same way as singing for you. I can't imagine my life without acting and I am sure that you can't imagine your life without singing. – Said Hinata and sighed. Sasuke just kept on looking at her lip movement.

-Anyway… When you are acting there can't be any thought's like 'This scene I did good' because as you can remember in that moment you can do something not needed. As it was, smirk, which didn't had to appear or things like that. – Hinata smiled for a moment remembering their first scene. *I am surprised that he came to ask for help! He isn't bad actor and he quickly can understand the situation and acting.* Sasuke looked at Hinata's smile. –What's so funny? – Asked he angrily and Hinata snapped back at him. –Sorry. – Mumbled Hinata and blushed. Sasuke's stare for Hinata seemed as if he can see trough her. She felt as if she is naked.

-What should I do if actor, with which I am acting, does something that others can't see, yet it can disturb my acting? – Asked Sasuke. Both of them knew about what he was talking. Sex scene, where Sasuke fingered Hinata. –Well… I am the kind of actress who will pretend that nothing happened. That time I thought that I need to keep on acting, because for me it's everything. As for you I can say, you need to act accordingly to situation what other actor is doing. If it's something that disturbs your acting that far, that you_** can't**_ act the way you have, stop acting and say it to director or talk to other actor about it. – Said Hinata and sighed. Sasuke seemed little bit confused.

-You see… I have never stopped my acting no matter what kind of situation it is, that's why I can't really answer on this question. – Said Hinata and blushed. Sasuke was staring at her _stronger _than before and Hinata could feel it. –Abstruse. – Mumbled Sasuke and Hinata's eyes snapped upon him. –W-what? – She asked but Sasuke shook his head. –Nothing. – Answered Sasuke. –Oh. – Hinata let out a light sound and her eyes turned back down to her hands which were in her lap.

Sasuke looked at her all this time. *She is so beautiful! Even without any make-up she looks so cute and when she is blushing she looks so innocent. No matter how strong Hinata wants to look, she needs someone to protect her, because she never ever before had anyone to lean on. I admire her. From all the people, it's her!* Thought Sasuke still staring at her. Hinata looked up at him; her eyes were big, bright and full of emotions. Her cheeks were lightly red, her mouth little bit opened.

Hinata looked at him and found something strange. In his eyes she read admire, indetermination. On his face Hinata read distraction. Then his lips grow in to small smirk. He leaned over to her and kissed Hinata. Then Sasuke broke that kiss. His hand hold her head close to him and Sasuke lightly hugged her. *She is so lost and lonely. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, I can see it clearly in her look.* Thought Sasuke and felt how Hinata's hands slowly crawls up on Sasuke's back and clutches his shirt.

*There is no need for feelings. I just want someone who will be beside me at least for a short moment. Someone who will hug me and hold me at least for a short moment.* Thought Hinata and then Hinata understood. She was dating Gaara not because of feelings. She was using him, because she didn't wanted to feel lonely anymore. This feeling that haunted Hinata for years. Loneliness. But there was no way that Hinata could hurt someone; she wasn't selfish, to use someone for a long time and she wasn't going to hurt someone because of her own problems.

*All of them think that I am _kind_, _naïve_, _happy_ and _can't hurt_ someone… Only Sasuke sees the real me. I am _not naïve_, I am _not happy_ and I _can hurt_ people.* Thought Hinata and looked up at Sasuke. He really did understand her. –Help me… - Mumbled Hinata and leaned to kiss Sasuke. *I understand you… But I don't think I can help you.* Thought Sasuke and kissed Hinata.


	17. Am I Human Being? ch17

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: Am I a Human being? Ch17.

Hinata didn't wait for anything from Sasuke and Sasuke understood that. If Sasuke would have stopped before they went that far, Hinata wouldn't feel hurt, but Sasuke didn't stop. They kept on kissing and it felt okay for Hinata. *It's better than kissing Gaara…But it's not that great as it was when I was kissing him.* Thought Hinata. Under that 'him' she thought her ex-boyfriend who died.

*Hinata kisses just wonderful, but somehow… It feel's not real.* Thought Sasuke and kept on kissing her. He slowly began to unbutton her purple blouse and Sasuke was expecting her to stop him, but she didn't do it.

They both wanted each other to stop first, but at the same time they wanted each other to continue. Hinata's hand slowly glided through his legs up to his possession. Sasuke's reaction was immediate. He quickly deposited Hinata on the white carpet and a blouse tore open, notwithstanding the fact that flattening a few buttons, and blink the same blouse. Hinata was madly red, yet she didn't felt like stopping and Sasuke wasn't going to stop anyway, when Hinata had made him want her that badly.

-S-S-Sasuke… Let's do it until we are tired and can't take it anymore. –Said Hinata and that surprised Sasuke. He couldn't imagine that Hinata, the innocent Hinata, could say something like that, yet he was pleased to hear that. Hinata started to rapidly unbutton Sasuke's shirt, but because she was unable to do it quickly enough, Sasuke tore his shirt and on his face appeared rape smile. That made Hinata feel hot and horny.

Hinata opened his pants and her hand slowly started to massage his possession. *It feels so damn good!* Thought Sasuke, even if Hinata didn't really do anything different from things that other girls did. *Maybe it's because I want her that badly…* Thought Sasuke as his hand got to Hinata's panties.

Nothing could make Hinata feel happy, but what Sasuke did to her, made her less lonely and sad. She let out a small moan when Sasuke's finger touched her clitoris. Hinata thought that Sasuke's hands would be cold, but they were unbelievably hot. The moan, which Hinata let out, made Sasuke want her even more, if that was possible.

-Already wet? – Mumbled Sasuke when he took his fingers away from Hinata's clitoris. –Didn't expected? – Asked Hinata. Only then Sasuke noticed that Hinata's cheeks were no longer ruby red. She looked very mature, grown, sexy and experienced. Hinata was the first girl, who so very inveigled Sasuke. –Hn. – Answered Sasuke and smirked. Hinata put her hand on Sasuke's possession and smirked too. –You're not much better than me. – Said Hinata and Sasuke's smirk disappeared. In its place came his rape smile and he tore her skirt down.

Not thinking much, Hinata sat up and helped Sasuke to take of his pants. When Sasuke was left only in undershorts and Hinata in underwear, both of them already couldn't wait until they will feel each other. Sasuke quickly opened Hinata's bra and threw it to the living-room's further corner, then he stared at Hinata's ideal bust, which was beautiful beyond description.

Hinata used opportunity when Sasuke was revolted and pushed him along the ground by placing her right foot that was broken, between Sasuke legs, neatly forcing it to Sasuke's hard possession, but her left foot while leaving the outside, as assistant if Sasuke suddenly try to thread, still Hinata was sure that Sasuke will not try to do it. A smirk appeared on Hinata's lip's. –You are a nasty little girl! – Said Sasuke and pulled Hinata in to kiss.

It wasn't long when Sasuke and Hinata were already naked. In spite of the fact that they were comfortable on the mat, they went to Hinata's bedroom. Rather, Sasuke carried Hinata there. Sasuke deposited Hinata on the bed and jumped on the bed, thus from above Hinata.

Sasuke opened Hinata's legs, opening a very pleasant view for himself – Hinata's vagina, which was impossibly wet and shouted for a pleasant touch. Sasuke's possession tensed even more and Hinata smiled. She liked how Sasuke responses to her body and it made Hinata feel beautiful and wanted. Hinata leaned to take Sasuke's hand and stuck his two fingers in her mouth, then stroked her own body by Sasuke's hand, creating a pleasant thrill, and stopped in front of her own vagina.

*I like that she takes over the leadership, but looks like she always do that!* Thought Sasuke and looked in to Hinata's beautiful eyes, which were expressing only lust after the man above her. Hinata smirked and then quickly put Sasuke's two fingers in her vagina, letting out a small moan, which showed her pleasure. It surprised Sasuke little bit, and he decided to take leadership in his own hands. Sasuke began to move his two fingers in and out of Hinata's vagina causing her to moan little more.

-Good girl. – Said Sasuke quietly, and then smiled. –Today I will make you do it the way I want. You'd be my slave. – Continued Sasuke and added another finger in Hinata's vagina. -I .. ah .. will not be your ... AH .. slave! - Hinata resisted, although it was quite difficult, because the words seeped groans. -No, you will be my slave. - Sasuke replied and quickly pulled his fingers out of Hinata's vagina, then replaced them with his impossible swollen and large possession. *Oh God! He's so big!* Thought Hinata and let out a loud moan. Sasuke also released a moan, which heralded the best sense that can be – pleasure.

-If you want me to continue, then call me your lord and beg me to start to move. - Said Sasuke and smirked. Hinata blushed and frowned slightly, giving the impression that she is very disappointed. -I am not going to do it! - Answered Hinata and looked away from Sasuke's black eyes, which took the lead over Hinata. –You will do it if you want me to move. – said Sasuke and Hinata sighed.

Hinata looked in to Sasuke's eyes with great shame, which could be seen also on Hinata's face because she was very blushing, shy full and full of shame. *Impossible sweet and sexy!* thought Sasuke and his smile grew as his lust for Hinata. –P-lease, I b-b-beg you my l-l-lord, s-s-start to move. - Said Hinata very quietly. Sasuke heard what Hinata said, yet he wanted to tease her. –I didn't heard you, speak louder! - Almost shouting replied Sasuke. –I said, please, I b-beg you my l-lord, please start to m-move! – Said Hinata lauder and Sasuke laughed. –I will! –Said Sasuke.

He used all his strength to move in to Hinata as far as he could. It hurt little bit for Hinata, but the pain made her feel even better as it connected with pleasure and made the best feeling ever. Hinata let out a moan which meant both, the pleasure and pain. –Should I continue? – Asked Sasuke and smirked. –Oh yes, my lord! – Said Hinata. She was still embarrassed, yet Hinata tried to hide it. –What should I do? – Asked Sasuke. Hinata knew that he was teasing her. –Please, my lord, move! Please continue. – Said Hinata as she didn't really cared for anything right now.

*I don't care if he considers me later as a whore! Don't care if he will hate me or looks down at me later! I just want to feel wanted and want to be heated, even if it would be only for a moment.* Thought Hinata and strained all the muscles of her body, including the vagina, because she wanted to feel all the warm that Sasuke's body could give.

Sasuke moved quickly, without thinking about that it can also be painful for Hinata. But who thinks about their slaves? Usually the Lord do everything to feel good, and spat on the fact that other people can be hurt, yet this was exactly what Hinata needed at the moment. Hinata needed someone who will order her and do everything according to his own mind rather than Hinata's mind, as it always was.

Sasuke moved quickly a few times in and out of Hinata and then pulled out his possesion from Hinata's vagina to come on her stomach, at the same time Sasuke bite in Hinata's nipple, causing Hinata to moan. So both of them let out a moan of pleasure while they came. When Sasuke stopped to bite Hinata's nipple, only then Hinata felt the pain comming. She saw that Sasuke had bitten her nipple to blood.

-Ouch! It hurts! - Said Hinata and frowned in pain. Sasuke leaned on to Hinata's other nipple and bite in it, even harder than the first. -Ouch! Stop it Sasuke! - Hinata almost cried. Hinata easily pushed Sasuke away from herself. -For threatening your Lord like that, you will be punished! - Said Sasuke. He sounded angry, though on the face played the sly smirk. -Wh-What? - Asked Hinata. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and gathered them over Hinata's head and held them with one hand. Even if Hinata was quite strong, she couldn't get rid of Sasuke's grip, so in any case Hinata crossed her legs.

Sasuke leaned over to Hinata and bite in to the right chest. From the beginning of Sasuke bit more to the outer side, then in nipple, then more to the middle and then went on to the left chest. Behind Sasuke's bites were left teeth prints or a little bruising, or even small bleeding wound. Sasuke then moved slowly down Hinata's body while leaving the same wounds in several locations on the abdomen. Hinata breathed only groans, which showed the pain, which resulted in bites. –Open your legs, slut! - Commanded Sasuke. Hinata hesitated and because of that Sasuke put one of his fingers in Hinata's ass hole. Hinata's eyes grew big for a moment and her legs immediately shut wild open.

-Good. – Said Sasuke and laughed. Hinata was impossibly red. Sasuke bit in Hinata's clitoris and played with it using his tongue. Hinata moaned, not only because of that Sasuke's bite slightly hurt, but also because she was full of pleasure to feel Sasuke's hot tongue on her sensitive spot. He suddenly stopped. –You're all over with my semen and your own blood! Do you except me to have anything with a dirty slave like you? – Asked Sasuke. Even if in some way it hurt Hinata to hear Sasuke call her slave or slut, she couldn't help it but feel hornier.

-We can go in to pool, but before that I will need to put a plastic bag on my medical plasters. – Said Hinata and Sasuke smirked. Hinata quickly put on plastic bag and jumped to pool where Sasuke already was sitting on cold tiles. –Look! You were that slow that I am not that excited anymore. – Said Sasuke. Sasuke was exited, more than before because all this thing with lord and slave, made him exited and horny. Hinata knelt down and got Sasuke's possession in her small, but beautiful hands. -Suck it up! - Commanded Sasuke. Hinata glanced at Sasuke. This wouldn't have been the first time that Hinata would have sucked someone's dick, but she didn't want for some reason to do it this time.

-Start or I'll punish you again! – Said Sasuke and evilly smirked. Hinata didn't wanted to get more bruises than she already had so she leaned to Sasuke's possession and put the start of it in her mouth and played with her tongue. Sasuke let out a moan.-Good slut. – Said Sasuke and evilly laughed. Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's head and pushed it, hence his possession went in Hinata's mouth until its throat. Sasuke didn't pay attention to that Hinata just coughed to clear her throat, but took Hinata by her hear and began to move her head up and down.

Tears came to Hinata's eyes. Primarily because of it hurt when Sasuke pulled her hair to move her head up and down. Second, because Sasuke's possessions were too great, wide for her small mouth and so it tear her mouth causing pain to it. And thirdly, because every time Sasuke pushed her head down, his possession went in Hinata's throat deeper and deeper, thereby irritating her throat. Last time Sasuke pushed his possession much deeper than all the other times, filling Hinata's throat with a saline fluid and he exhaled an impossibly loud groan. Sasuke pulled out his possession from Hinata's throat and Hinata choked with Sasuke's sperm.

Now Hinata's throat was full of Sasuke's sperm. There was impossible much of it, much more than it was when Sasuke came on Hinata's belly. -Swallow it! - Commanded Sasuke. Hinata did not. She had no desire to swallow Sasuke's sperm and her throat was irritated.- Ireland-it up! - Again, commanded Sasuke. -If you'll not swallow it, I'll be much harsher in the future. - Said Sasuke and Hinata's eyes grew big. * Even harsher! I will not be able to handle it! * Thought Hinata and slowly began to swallow salty fluid which had filled her mouth.

* Impossible! She really does everything I say. Maybe with a little threatening, but still! Time to treat her little nicer.* Thought Sasuke and turned his head away from Hinata as he couldn't look at Hinata's face, who expressed a disgust and pain. Sasuke noticed something on the ground near the spot where they both sat. He got up and walked over to there.

*My throat! It hurts that much!* Thought Hinata when she finally swallowed all Sasuke's sperm. -What we have here? You were having fun without my presence? - Asked Sasuke, when approached Hinata and sat down in front of her. -What? - She asked, surprised and puzzled looked to Sasuke. Sasuke waved along her face pink rubber dildo with grooves, and other metal vibrator, which was less than half a pink dildo. *I totally forgot!* Thought Hinata and blushed. She was so ashamed! –Come here. – Said Sasuke. Now it didn't sound like and order and Hinata found it strange, yet she didn't thought about it too much and crawled towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her red face and then in her ashamed eyes. *Nice!* He thought and roughly kissed her. Sasuke turned Hinata with her back to him and opened Hinata's legs. –Wh-What are you doing? – Asked Hinata. –You'll see. – Answered Sasuke and smirked. He turned on metal vibrator and Hinata stopped to breath for a second. Sasuke turned the vibrator on the strength of the biggest and it quickly heated. -Lovely. - Said Sasuke, and put the vibrator on to Hinata's clitoris. Hinata rapidly breathed, feeling almost hot vibrator on her clitoris, which was vibrating in impossible speeds. Hinata let out a loud moan.

Sasuke put a vibrator inside Hinata's vagina and held it there, so it wouldn't come outside. -Ah ... Lord ... Please ... - Said Hinata. At Least she tried to say something. -What, my little slave? - Asked Sasuke. He was very happy with Hinata's reaction. -I .. Want .. Ah! ... more! - Said she. Hinata was very red and impossibly wet. Her vaginal muscles occasionally strained to feel the vibrator vibrating in full and sucked it some deeper. –Okay. I will move it. – Said Sasuke and moved vibrator. Hinata let out a moan and Sasuke broke.

Sasuke pulled out vibrator from Hinata's vagina and put it in her asshole, and then Sasuke turned Hinata around and harshly went inside of Hinata. He started to move. *Why! Why Sasuke feels so good! Why I can't feel at least this good all the time? Why?* thought Hinata. Somehow she wanted to cry, because she wished she would be at least this 'happy' when it's a normal day… She wanted someone to love her….But that was impossible for her…

Around an hour later they were done and both of them were lying on tiles. Hinata turned around and quietly sighed. *Am I really going to use people to feel happy and loved for a moment? Am I really a person? A human being? No…I feel like a devil… Like a demon…* Thought Hinata and closed her eyes.

-Hinata? Are you asleep? – Asked Sasuke quietly. *Yes…* thought Hinata as a reply. She wasn't asleep, but it was better to pretend that she was. It was easier. Hinata would feel hurt to watch him leave. Not that she liked him, yet it was warmer if he was there… If someone was there… Watch another person, who she used, to leave her after all was hurtful and cruel… -I don't have other choice… - Mumbled Sasuke. Hinata heard that he stand up. *Go on and leave me here… I am okay to be your slave or be threatened cruelly if you will come again… You were the warmest person whom I have met after my deceased boyfriend.* Thought Hinata.

Sasuke raised Hinata in his hands. It struck Hinata, yet she continued to pretend that she was asleep. He was so gentle and attentive as if Hinata would be as fragile as porcelain. Sasuke carried Hinata to her bed and gently deposited Hinata on bed. Sasuke covered her with blanked and gently touched Hinata's face. *Be careful…* Thought Sasuke. He wanted to say it aloud, yet he hesitated.

Sasuke quickly dressed up and left, but he didn't notice a really quiet sound coming from Hinata's bedroom. Hinata's quiet sobs. –Why am I crying! – Hinata said aloud when she was sure that Sasuke left. Hinata got out of bed and went to living room. She saw her clothes and Sasuke's shirt. –Shit! He tore his shirt! – Said Hinata and sat down on mat. Hinata took Sasuke's shirt in her hands and started to cry again. It smelled like Sasuke and Hinata loved that.


	18. Like a growing rose ch18

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: New life – Like a growing rose! Ch18.

From the night which Hinata spend with Sasuke had passed two weeks. She didn't met Sasuke after that and Hinata was happy, because she tried to avoid meeting him, that's why Hinata most of the time spend in her father's house, as an excuse using that she wanted to improve her acting skills while her leg wasn't okay. Hinata rarely left that house, only to check her leg, she went to Tsunade's house and they together went to doctor.

Hinata's bruises, which Sasuke left on her body, was almost heeled, yet if someone would have saw her naked, they would have noticed it. Right now Hinata's leg was okay and she didn't had Paris plaster on her leg anymore and she had to go to work, even if she didn't wanted to. This was the first time that Hinata didn't wanted go to work and it was because of Sasuke. *What a stupid reason Hinata! How can that bastard make you not want to work! You always have wanted to work, no matter what happened!* Hinata scold herself.

She already had to leave for work. –Ah! Almost forgot! – Screamed Hinata and ran to her bedroom. There it was – a small bag, which Hinata bought for Sasuke after that night. It was a new shirt, which was hundred percents better than that shirt which Sasuke had and Hinata was sure that this shirt will look on Sasuke really sexy. –I hope he will like it… - Mumbled Hinata and rushed out from her apartment.

Soon she was in front of an old house, the same house where Sakura and Naruto filmed two weeks ago. No one knew that Hinata will be today there and everyone was surprised. When they saw this beautiful, kind, shy, cute and amazing women coming to work again, they felt calm, much calmer than before, because Hinata's present was so calm and warm, that attracted people.

Hinata was earlier than other actors, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and more… There was only staff members and Deidara, who ordered staff. –Oh God! Hinata! – Yelled Deidara, when he saw her. Deidara looked so happy, as if a pure kid had tasted candy for the first time. Hinata rushed towards him and hugged Deidara. –It's so nice to see you again, director Deidara! – Said Hinata not hiding her happiness. –I could say the same thing! – Answered Deidara and let go Hinata. Both of them smiled at each other. –How's your leg? – Asked Deidara and he sounded little bit worried. –Oh, it's totally fine, don't worry! And how is filming going on? – Asked Hinata and Deidara sighed. –Actually I am really tired and can't take anymore this… No matter how fast Naruto has improved, he still is dumbass. – Said Deidara and they both laughed.

-Good morning. – Said someone from Hinata's back. It was a deep and manly voice. –G-good m-morning Sasuke. – Said Hinata and turned to him. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't look in to his eyes. –Please, take it. – Said Hinata and handed bag with new shirt, to Sasuke. –What is it? – Asked Sasuke coldly. –Just take it! – Answered Hinata and waited when Sasuke will take the bag from her. Passed some time but he still didn't took it. –Sasuke, don't be rude and take it. – When it was already for some time Deidara said. –Okay, okay. – Mumbled Sasuke and took the bag from her.

*Crap! How will I be able to work with her after what happened! Right now I can only think about naked her!* Thought Sasuke and sighed. *God, he is mad!* Thought Hinata and sighed too. –Did something happened between you two? – Asked Deidara and both of them quickly looked at each other. Only Hinata blushed.

-No… S-Sasuke is j-just mad, because he wasn't a-able to improve his acting s-skills thanks to me. – Quickly said Hinata as she didn't knew will Sasuke have his own answer. –But that wasn't your fault… - Mumbled Deidara and kindly smiled at Hinata, but Hinata noticed Deidara's quick glare at Sasuke. –It's okay… - Answered Hinata and smiled. –I think I need to go and check some things that still aren't done in other rooms. – Said Deidara and quickly left to other room.

-Stop blushing when you are looking at me! – Said Sasuke. He sounded mad and Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye. –I am sorry. I can't control that. – Answered Hinata. Now she sounded more self-confident than she was before. –And what is this thing? – Asked Sasuke pointing on bag. –You can find out it on your own. – Said Hinata and left Sasuke alone in that room.

*What's with her! She wasn't so self-confident before…* Thought Sasuke and looked in the bag. –A shirt…? – He mumbled and then smirked. *As nice as always was…* Thought Sasuke. It was kind of strange how happy this present made Sasuke. *Probably it's because no one has given me a present for no reason.* Thought Sasuke and walked to his changing room.

Hinata closed doors to her changing room and sighed. *Holly shit! Why Sasuke! Usually guy's with who I had sex are not interesting for me anymore… They even seem disgusting to me! But why not Sasuke…?* She took a deep breath and smiled. *Pull yourself together sweetie!* She thought and looked at herself in the mirror. *Am I really that beautiful that even Sasuke did that with me? Or he just didn't had sex for some time and that's why he agreed?*

At the door knocked. –Please, come in. – She said and turned to face the door. For a short moment she wished for it to be Sasuke. *Stop!* Hinata scold herself. It was Gaara. Hinata was kind of happy which surprised her. –Hi Hinata. – He said and leaned closer to hug her. Hinata hugged him back and gave a kiss on the cheek. –How are you? – Asked Hinata and smiled. –I am okay, just miss you. – He answered and smiled too. –Aww... I miss you too! – Said Hinata and Gaara blushed little bit. –How is my little boy doing? – Asked Hinata and looked down remembering little Shun. –He is okay, but he really misses you. He is crying all the time because you are not coming to see him and we all were really worried because of your leg. – Said Gaara and took her hand.

-Gaara? – Hinata was surprised. –Sorry… It's just that I want to try again… I think that if we will try little bit harder, everything will be fine. – Said Gaara and shyly smiled. Hinata didn't knew this side of Gaara. –And everything is even harder because of Shun. He is all the time trying to make me bring you to him and no matter what I do, he only speaks about you. I really miss you… - Said Gaara and Hinata sighed. She took her hand out from Gaara's hand. –I… I can't answer right now. I will think about that and then we will see… Okay? – She answered and Gaara nodded. –Thanks. – She mumbled and Gaara smiled.

Someone opened doors. –Hinata! I heard you are here! – Yelled Sakura. She rushed to hug Hinata and they fell to the ground. –Sakura I am happy to see you too, but it doesn't mean you should kick me to the ground. – Said Hinata and laughed. –But there was no news about you for two weeks! – Sakura cried. –Sorry sorry… - Mumbled Hinata and Sakura let her go. Both of them got back on legs and laughed. Then Sakura noticed Gaara. –Oh… I hope I didn't disturb you two. – Said Sakura and Hinata shake her head. –No. We already finished. – Hinata smiled and then Gaara hugged her. –Bye girls. – He said and left.

-Oh Hinata, Deidara told that today we will not film anything, because outside is not ready for the scene with rain and something went wrong with the apparatuses. – Said Sakura and Hinata sighed. –Fuck! And I wanted to finally work! – Said Hinata. Somehow she was happy that she doesn't have to work today, yet she still wanted to do her job. Sakura laughed. –Let's go to restaurant. My treat. – Said Sakura and Hinata didn't had anything else than to say yes.

They were sitting in restaurant, in private room. –So how are things with Gaara going? What did he wanted today? – Asked Sakura, when the waitress bring the food for them. –Well, he asked if maybe we could try again… And said that he misses me. – Answered Hinata and smiled. –Well, but I don't think that anything has changed since you break up with him. – Said Sakura and Hinata laughed. That was the only thing that she could do. –And how are things with Naruto going? – Asked Hinata and she noticed that Sakura, when heard his name, kind of started to sparkle.

-He is so amazing! I really love him! He is so sweet, even if he is dumb sometimes; he still is such a good person! And he is so good in bed! I have my PMS right now and that's depressing because usually we do it twice-three times a day for about two hours! – Said Sakura all exited. *She was worried about dating him and now seems like she is in love…* -Do you love him? – Asked Hinata. Sakura took a breath and thought for a moment. –Yes… I definitely love him. – Said Sakura and smiled.

-Oh right! Our PMS usually was around the same time! My started three days ago, what about you? – Said Sakura and only then Hinata remembered that her PMS still haven't started, usually they started next day after Sakura's PMS started. –Two days ago. As usually. – Said Hinata and smiled. *Two weeks ago… But he didn't end in me, no he didn't… He did it on my belly, but not inside…* Thought Hinata and admitted that she will have to buy pregnancy test for her, on her way back to home. But she knew that it will be too risky as she is famous.

-Hey Hinata! – She looked at Sakura. –Yes? – Asked Hinata. –Let's finish this quickly, Naruto wants to meet me soon. Sorry… - Said Sakura and bowed. –That's okay… You two are in love after all! – Said Hinata and quickly finished eating.

Soon Hinata was home and the first thing which she did was pregnancy test. And it was positive. A new life was growing inside of her… Like a growing rose! –What am I going to do! – Mumbled Hinata and sighed. She pulled herself together and got her phone. –Yes? – Someone answered. –Tsunade-san are you in hospital today? – Asked Hinata and sighed. –Yes. – Said Tsunade and she started to worry. –I will be there soon. – Said Hinata and hung up. *This is bad… Really really bad….*

After ten minutes she was in hospital and Tsunade was already waiting for her. They went to Tsunade's office and Hinata break down in chair. –I am pregnant… - She mumbled and sighed. Tsunade stood there shocked for a moment then hugged Hinata. –Let's do all the tests and then we will see… - Said Tsunade and helped Hinata to get up and prepare for tests.

Test results weren't all that good from one side. They admitted that Hinata is pregnant, her kid was healthy and it would have been a great opportunity to have a kid, because Hinata loved them… But she didn't wanted a kid from Sasuke… And she wasn't ready for it now.

-So what are you going to do? – Asked Tsunade and Hinata sighed. Tsunade knew how hard this is for Hinata… -I am 75% for aborting… But I still need to think about that. How much time I have? – Asked Hinata and stood up from hospital bed, where she was waiting before. –The sooner, the better… But you still have around four eight to ten weeks. – Said Tsunade and Hinata nodded. – Okay. – Said Hinata and Tsunade was about to go, but then stopped. –Can I know who is the father? – Asked Tsunade. Her first thought was about Gaara, but then she remembered that they broke up. – It's Sasuke. – Said Hinata and Tsunade's lower jaw dropped.

-But why? – She asked. –He... He made me want him. – Said Hinata and left the hospital. It wasn't the best thing to tell everything, but she didn't know what else to do. *Should I tell Sasuke? No… It's unnecessary anyway… I already have decided…* Thought Hinata and got back home.

She got in to her bed and covered herself with comforters, hoping to get away from problems, and watched a romantic movie, which made her want to cry.


	19. New home ch19

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: New home. Ch19.

It was already two months since Hinata found out she was pregnant. The movie was almost filmed as Hinata asked Sasori to hurry up with the movie, because she wanted to take a long vacation. He didn't asked for a reason and that's why Hinata liked him that much.

She decided, no matter is the father Sasuke, she wanted this kid… Hinata will love it anyway, no matter did she wanted this kid or was it a surprise, she will love it anyway!

Hinata just got to hospital to check how her kid was doing. Tsunade already knew that Hinata would never do an aborting as it's a crime for Hinata.

-Everything is fine. – Said Tsunade when finished checking her. –So what will you do? – Tsunade asked and Hinata smiled. –I have finished this movie and will take a break like for a year or more. I am going to leave to other country as I don't want anyone to find this out… I don't want Sasuke to know about this… But when I will be in 35th pregnancy week I will come back as I want you to accept delivery. – Hinata smiled and Tsunade sighed. –I will have to go and check on you once in a while anyway… - Tsunade smiled and Hinata laughed.

-When are you going to leave? – Asked Tsunade and Hinata's smile faded away. –Tomorrow. I am going to tell Gaara about this today, get my stuff packed and tomorrow morning leave. – Hinata looked away as Tsunade seemed angry. *I knew that!* Thought Hinata. –The one who should know is Sasuke not Gaara! – Tsunade angrily said and Hinata sighed. This wasn't the first time when they argued about this topic. –Gaara wanted to have a second chance… If he will be able to accept this, he will have a second chance… Gaara is a better choice for a father, because he has an experience in this. – Hinata got up from chair in which she was sitting. –Do what you want! – Tsunade said in a cold voice and Hinata left.

Soon she met Gaara. –I am not going to go round and round… - Hinata started. She knew that Gaara had no idea what was she talking about. –I am pregnant from Sasuke. I had an idea to do aborting, but I couldn't do that. If you can accept this, we can think about second chance, if you can't, then there is nothing to talk about anymore. – Hinata said. It was cruel for her to say it this way, but she at least was honest with Gaara about these things. *He will never accept this!* Hinata thought and sighed.

Gaara was quiet and that didn't surprise her. Hinata could understand him. –I… I need to think… - Mumbled Gaara and he quickly was gone.

Hinata got home and packed things for morning to leave. She wanted it so badly, that Hinata was ready to leave right now!

Next morning Hinata woke up early. She already knew what waited her in future. She wasn't scared. Not anymore when Hinata understood that she will have a healthy and beautiful kid. She didn't care anymore was the father Sasuke nor did she care will she have to raise the kid alone without a father.

Hinata was ready to leave. She took her luggage, closed doors to her apartment and left to car. Hinata was surprised to see Gaara leaning against it. –Good morning. – Hinata smiled at him. Gaara looked up at Hinata with pain in his eyes and Hinata understood that he can't really forgive her. –Morning. – He answered and sighed. –Look Gaara, you don't have to explain anything; just don't make everything even harder. – Hinata said and Gaara looked at her again. –No! I have to explain! I really want to go with you and help you with your pregnancy as I really like you, but I can't do it right now as I still have too many things to do here! If you ever need anything call me and I will be where you need me as soon as it will be possible! – Gaara took Hinata's hand and smiled.

Hinata was surprised. *Gaara is such a nice person… How could I ever be so cruel to him!* -Thank you Gaara… I promise that I will not bother you as long as it's not an emergency. – Hinata answered and kissed Gaara on the cheek. –Now I have to go and please keep this as a secret. – Hinata said and smiled. Gaara smiled back and nodded.

Next day's morning Hinata was in other country, in her new house at least until she will have to give birth to her kid. She never cared to find out was the kid girl or boy, but somehow she felt that it will be a beautiful boy, just like his father. *I hope that he will have a better temper than his father.* Thought Hinata and laughed.

It felt nice to leave everyone she knew behind and start a new life. Of course it wasn't right to leave Konoha and don't tell anything to Sasuke, he will find out it sooner or later, but Hinata didn't had the intention to become a burden for him. She never wanted to be a burden for anyone, and no one except Gaara and Tsunade knows about this.

Her father, sister, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, no one knows about the fact that Hinata will come back to Konoha as a mother and she loved this feeling, because finally she could do something she really wanted and she didn't had to act… She didn't had to act as she always did…

Three years later.

Hinata just finished cleaning her old apartment in Konoha as she just moved a few hours ago back. She heard one of the boy's quietly calling for her. Hinata went inside of the old guest room, which now was a room for her two kids. Yes! She had two boy's. They were identical twins, they looked just like Sasuke, yet one of them, who was born the second one, had the same eye color as Hinata.

Hinata saw that Ryun-Chan (Ryuuhiho Hyuuga), the one who had the same eye color which Hinata, was sitting in bed and looking at where Kozuhi-Chan (Kozuhi Hyuuga) was still taking his afternoon nap. No matter that they still were only two and a half years old, they already were smart, cute, handsome and knew some things which usually in this age people still don't know.

Hinata walked towards Ryun-Chan and took him in hands. –What is it dear? – Asked Hinata kindly and smiled. –I need to go to restroom and I don't want to sleep anymore. – Said Ryun-Chan. He was quiet serious, but it was always only then, when Kozuhi didn't saw it. It was Kozuhi's role to play the older brother, even if Ryuuhiho was the one who matched it better. –Okay, let's go. – Said Hinata and walked out of the room.

She put Ryuuhiho down on the ground and he went to the restroom, while Hinata went to finish the cleaning. She still had to move some not needed things away.

Hinata found something, what she got last month. It was a letter from Naruto and Sakura. They invited her, to their marriage. Hinata was happy for them and they told, that Sakura is pregnant from Naruto. Still Hinata refused to go to the marriage, because she had to stay home. To Sakura she said it's because she is sick, but actually Hinata never wanted to leave her two boy's alone at home or with anyone, who she didn't knew.

Even if Hinata could ask Tsunade to look after them, she probably had to work, so Hinata couldn't go to their marriage even if she wanted.

-Mommy, why are you so sad? – Hinata looked at the boy. –Kozuhi? I thought you were still sleeping. – Hinata said and smiled. –No, but why were you sad? Did I or my brother do anything? – He asked and worriedly looked at Hinata. –No, no. You didn't do anything at all! – Hinata said an hugged Kozuhi. She felt small, but warm hands wrapping around her neck. It was Ryuuhiho.

-Can we help you, mommy? – Asked Kozuhi and Hinata let him go. –If you want. – Said Hinata and smiled. Both of them happily nodded and Hinata got up from couch. –Then let's make this place our one and only home. – Said Hinata cheerfully and both cute kids yelled in joy.

*I am strong enough to do everything the way it should be by myself. Now I have two wonderful kids who will help me learn to feeling of love and warm. It's not like it used to be. I am not lonely anymore, now I am not the way I was when you, Sasuke, helped me. I am thankful for what we did, because now I have someone who will always be by my side.* Thought Hinata and quietly sighed in relief.


	20. We need to talk ch20

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: We need to talk. Ch20.

Hinata heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it. –Thank you so much for coming over earlier! – Hinata said and let the guest come in. –It's okay! I am glad that you decided to go to the weeding. – Answered Tsunade. –If there is anything you need, call me! I will rush back as soon as possible! – Hinata said and hugged Tsunade.

-No! Mommy has to rest from us. We will be okay with Tsunade baa-Chan! – Said Ryuuhiho. –Okay okay! – Said Hinata and laughed. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

She was wearing red cocktail dress, In addition to the fabric layer, the veil fell down from her hips, but it didn't cover her slim legs. She had black light scarf in her hands.

-You are beautiful mommy. – Said Kozuhi and that surprised Hinata. –Thank you dear. – She said and smiled. –You have to go Hinata! You still need to go after the present for them, don't you? – Asked Tsunade and Hinata nodded. –I am sorry for the trouble. – Hinata said and hugged Tsunade again.

–Okay, I am going. Kozuhi and Ryuuhiho be good boys and don't do bad things, okay? – Said Hinata and both of them nodded. –Good. – She leaned to hug them. –I love you. – Said Hinata and kissed their foreheads. –We love you too. – Both of them said and Hinata headed out to the weeding.

At the weeding.

Hinata just entered the building. Ceremony was just about to start, but they all noticed Hinata and stopped. It was so good to see this good person again. All these three years they didn't heard a thing about Hinata! Only thanks to Tsunade, everybody knew, that she was alive and okay. Only thanks to Tsunade, Hinata got the letter about weeding... It was all thanks to Tsunade.

Sakura was the first who rushed to hug Hinata. –Oh my God! Hinata you came! – She yelled in her ear. –I still came... – Hinata mumbled. She didn't slept half of the night thinking about coming and in the end she came. *I hope I will not regret it...* Thought Hinata and smiled.

-I am so happy to see you! – Sakura said and let go Hinata to wipe away the tears. –We all are happy to see you here. – Said someone from Sakura's back. –Naruto... I am happy to see all of you too... – Hinata said and honestly smiled. –You have to start the ceremony! – Hinata suddenly said feeling uneasy about the attention she got when it was Sakura's and Naruto's weeding.

After ceremony they had a ball and Hinata was sitting alone in the corner of the room, drinking wine and enjoying watching the happy couple in the center of attention. But she noticed someone, who sat down next to her.

-I didn't saw you at the ceremony... Sasuke. – She quietly said and took another wine sip. –I wasn't there... – He answered and Hinata heard his sight. She laughed. –What's so funny? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata looked at him. –This reminds me of the talk which we had few years ago, when I just got out of the hospital. – Hinata said and smiled.

-What do you mean? – He asked. Sasuke didn't change at all. He still was that sexy, mysterious, damned, dark and hard going person she remembered. –Back then we talked little bit while Sakura and Naruto were in the center of attention as they were acting. No one even noticed that we talked or even that you were there. – Hinata said and sadly looked at the couple.

-I remember. – Sasuke mumbled and looked at Hinata. He didn't saw that weakness in Hinata's eyes anymore. She changed a lot. There weren't any doubts in her eyes about life, she knew what she wanted, she knew what she needed and she knew what she had and could get. Hinata had changed a lot.

-Where were you these past three years? – Asked Sasuke and looked at the happy couple just the way Hinata did. –I took some time off from work, but now I am back and soon I will start to work again. – Said Hinata and looked at Sasuke. His gaze went to Hinata.

-You look beautiful... – Said Sasuke and then smiled. No, he had changed, even if only little bit, he still had changed. –Thank you... – Said Hinata and smiled. She didn't blush...

-Still, do you think that you will get a job easy after what you did? Your dad was really pissed about that... – Sasuke said and sighed. –I know, but he will not be able to do anything if the movie will be mine. He is not a leader in my life. – Hinata drank wine and stood up. –It's already late, I have to go. – Said Hinata and went to the direction where the outdoors was.

-It's still to early to leave Hinata! – Sasuke went after her. –I can't stay any longer. – Hinata smiled at him. –Really? – He asked and Hinata nodded. –I will be bored if you leave. – Sasuke continued. –Thank you. – Said Hinata and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then she was gone.

*What was that?* Hinata asked herself. *A kiss! Really Hinata... * But that was the first reason why Hinata never wanted to come to the weeding. Hinata loved her kids so much, that it almost hurt... They always reminded Hinata of Sasuke... Each day they became more and more similar to Sasuke. It was almost as if she was loving not only her two amazing boys, but Sasuke too... *Impossible!* Hinata thought as she entered her apartment.

Tsunade was sleeping on the couch while Kozuhi and Ryuuhiho were sleeping in their beds. Hinata entered the room and kissed both boys. –I love you so much... – Hinata mumbled and went to bed.

Next day, just as Hinata and Tsunade arranged, Tsunade took them to the private kindergarten. When they left, Hinata got ready to go to the Naruto's, Sakura's and Sasuke's workplace as they were filming the last episode for the serial. For these past three years mostly they were filming in this serial and right now it was going to finish as Sakura was pregnant and she couldn't work much.

Hinata just watched how Sakura got killed in the serial and she smiled. *She has really become the best actress who I know.* Thought Hinata and heard the director yell 'CUT'. Hinata walked towards them.

-Good work everyone. – Hinata quietly said and smiled. –Th-thank you… -Naruto answered. He was the only one who could say a word. –Am I not wanted here? – Asked Hinata and laughed. –No! It's just a shock to see you here. – Said Sakura and quickly got up from the floor where she just sat. –Slower! – Hinata yelled when Sakura got up.

Sakura almost fainted because it's still risky to get this fast up when you are not pregnant but it even riskier when you are.

Hinata caught Sakura before she was able to fall back down. –Idiot! You can't get up this fast when you are pregnant, you can lose consciousness because of the rapid changes in blood pressure and, as you are pregnant, it's not good to you and your child. – Hinata worriedly said and sighed. –Thank you… But how do you know? – Asked Sakura and Hinata smiled. She already thought of these kinds of situations.

-My friend was pregnant and though me a lot. – Said Hinata and Sakura smiled. –Please be careful and don't overwork yourself, this isn't a joke. – Said Hinata seriously and Sakura nodded.

The four of them talked. They talked a lot. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had some things to tell her about these past three years and Hinata didn't mind to listen. She enjoyed finding out about these things.

It was already the time, when Hinata had to take her kids out of kindergarten so she left.

When Hinata was walking from the kindergarten to the apartment with Kozuhi and Ryuuhiho, she decided to go to the shop. She understood it was a mistake when she met that one person. Hinata knew this day will come, but it was still too soon. He understood it from the first glance at the two little boys by Hinata's side. They reminded him someone… Kids reminded him of himself.

-Mom, who is this uncle, who is so rude to stare at us? – Asked Kozuhi and it drew Hinata's attention and she gathered to say some words. –That's my old friend. – She looked at Kozuhi and smiled. Then she seriously looked at Sasuke. –We need to talk. – Hinata coldly said and took both boys on her hands.


	21. Give me a chance ch21

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: Give me a chance. Ch21.

-I hope that you will not get mad at mommy, but I need to talk to this uncle so you will have to stay at Tsunade's baa-Chan house. – Hinata sadly said while they waited in front of her apartment for Tsunade. –That's okay mom. – Said Ryuuhiho.

All this time Kozuhi stared at Sasuke, but Sasuke avoided looking at these two boys'. He couldn't believe that those were his kids.

-If you do anything bad to our mother, be prepared for tragedy to happen. – Suddenly said Kozuhi. Hinata snapped at Sasuke and then looked at Kozuhi and Ryuuhiho. –That's not the way you should talk to others Kozuhi. – Hinata scold him. And then hugged him tightly while Ryuuhiho was hugging Hinata's leg.

-Sorry mom, but I am serious. – Kozuhi said and looked seriously in Hinata's eyes. It was so cute that Hinata laughed. –I love you and don't worry. Sasuke isn't going to do anything bad. – Said Hinata and picked Ryuuhiho up in her hands. –Okay… - Mumbled Kozuhi and both, Ryuuhiho and Kozuhi kissed Hinata.

At the same moment Tsunade's car stopped in front of Hinata's apartment and Hinata walked towards her. It took only few seconds for Hinata to understand what was the situation.

-It's for the whole night… - Mumbled Hinata while handed kids to Tsunade. –Okay… Good luck. – Said Tsunade and put kids in the car. –We will talk about this later. – Said Tsunade and kissed Hinata's forehead. –You are just like my daughter so if anything happens let me know. – Said Tsunade and in a flash she was gona.

-Let's go. – Said Hinata when passed Sasuke and they headed to the apartment.

Hinata was sitting on the couch in living room while Sasuke walked around in her apartment. –Hey… - Hinata mumbled when Sasuke passed her. –We need to talk… - Hinata said and Sasuke looked at her.

-When… when were you going to tell me? – Asked Sasuke and angrily looked at Hinata. –I… I don't know. I imagined this kind of situation, but not this soon… - Hinata quietly answered and sighed. –So you were going to wait longer! – Sasuke asked raising his voice. –I… I never thought about this. – Said Hinata and looked at Sasuke.

-I had the right to know from the beginning! – He yelled at Hinata. –What was I supposed to do back then! Suddenly walk up to you and say -'Oh Sasuke I am pregnant!' I couldn't do that! – Hinata yelled back at him.

-And what about now! Couldn't you tell me! – Sasuke yelled again. He was shocked and pissed. –Oh nice! So just as after I moved here two days ago I had to go to you whit kids and say that I got pregnant from you and gave birth to two kids? Was I supposed to do that! – Hinata stood up and walked closer to him.

-I don't know… - Mumbled Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –I didn't told you from the beginning because you just started your career as an actor and it would have been hard to worry about me at the same time. – Hinata said and Sasuke looked at her scared.

-And you never thought about others options? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata knew what he was talking about. –From the beginning I was 75 percents for aborting but that's just me… I can't kill a person even not giving it a chance to live. – Hinata said and Sasuke walked to kitchen and sat down. Hinata followed.

-I… I never thought about becoming a father being this young… - Sasuke mumbled and Hinata for a moment froze. She never thought about Sasuke being able to accept having kids. –I… I never assumed you being the father of my kids… - Hinata seriously answered and Sasuke looked at Hinata surprised.

-I have the right to be their father. They are my sons! – Sasuke raised his voice again. –I am not sure whether it will be right and good or bad and stupid to suddenly tell them that you are their father. – Hinata calmly said and Sasuke got angrier. –Why! – Sasuke asked.

-I am not sure that you can grow up so suddenly and learn to be a father who will not hurt his kids. I love them really much and I have already learned to be the mother and father for both of them so there is no need for you to worry and becoming a father all of a sudden! – Hinata explained and sighed.

-You had no rights to conceal about them from the very beginning! – Sasuke yelled at her and Hinata sighed again. –I had all the rights! It was only one night to do thing! Yes, I got pregnant but you never had any interest how I felt after that so I never cared what you wanted, thought or anything else! I had the rights to turn my back to you and not tell you about my two beautiful sons! I had the right to raise them the way I want! I had all the rights! Because I never assumed you being their father! – Hinata yelled at him and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

-So don't dare to say that I had no rights to keep quiet! I never wanted to hear 'Do abortion!' from you so it was easier to become alone mother than kill them! That one night to do thing was the best mistake in my life because it gave me those two amazing boys who I love from the bottom of my heart! They are the reason why I really LIVE so don't dare to say anything like that to me! – Hinata yelled and cried.

She tried to wipe away the tears while Sasuke looked at her sadly and guilty. He could understand Hinata. –Calm down Hinata… - Sasuke mumbled. –Never say 'calm down' to a woman! It pisses them off more than you could ever think! – Hinata yelled back at him and Sasuke sighed.

-I… I would never told you to do aborting… - Sasuke quietly said and Hinata looked at him, her eyes were big, tears stopped and she felt calmer. –What? – Asked Hinata. She wanted to hear it one more time.

-I would never told you to do aborting. – Sasuke repeated. –Why? – asked Hinata. –Because… Because I couldn't say those word to you. – Answered Sasuke and sighed. –What? – Asked Hinata. *How can someone get this person!* Thought Hinata.

-All this time, since that one night to do thing, I was thinking about you… I was worried, what could have happened to you, but Tsunade never told me any details about you or your life! I asked her where are you, how are you, are you okay, but she just answered the way she answered to everyone else! – Sasuke said and looked away. His cheeks were lightly red.

-That's my fault. – Said Hinata and sighed. –I told her not to answer on anyone's question, because I was away in the place where paparazzi couldn't find me and I didn't wanted them to find me, because then everyone would found out the reason why I was away… And that way you would found out about being a father… That was the last way I wished you would found out. – Hinata said and looked away too. This was the first time after a long time that she blushed.

Sasuke looked at her and took her hand. Hinata was surprised. –I… I was interested in you back then and that's why I was so obtrusive about all the things. The reason why I did all that in the first sex scene, the reason why I came back to your house all the time, the reason why I came here even after you left… I was hoping that you will be here. And when I finally saw you at idiots marriage, I didn't knew what to do. – Sasuke looked deeply in her eyes, looking under her clothes, under her skin, right in to her heart where her soul was.

-I suddenly understood that I am attracted to you… And today I was at the shop to buy a wine and come here, to tell you that… But then I saw that happy family… Those two kids and their mother who loved each other so much. At the beginning I thought turn around and pretend that I didn't saw anything, but then Kozuhi turned to face me and I understood that the one who is missing is their father… Their father who is me. I froze and then you saw me… - Sasuke sighed and looked away because Hinata's face, her beautiful eyes, her soft lips, her tense facial lines, her small cute nose and her beautiful long hair distracted Sasuke from his thoughts.

-You know… Before I left, I told Gaara that I am pregnant. – Hinata said and Sasuke snapped at her. –I told him because I knew that he would have been a good father… And that's true, you wouldn't have been able to handle all that back then, but you have changed and you can do this now. – Hinata smiled at him and somehow it felt right.

Hinata felt easier that Sasuke knew this. It felt just the way it was supposed to be.

-Hinata… Will you give me a chance and try becoming my girlfriend so I can learn to be their father and maybe your man for the life? – Asked Sasuke and took a deep breath. He waited long for this question, all these years he wished to ask Hinata this question, but back then he was late, so he didn't wait long to ask it this time. He did it just the way it was supposed to be.

Hinata thought for some time… -I will… But we will have to take it slowly as I don't want to make any more mistakes in raising them. – Hinata said and smiled. She knew it was a mistake not to tell Sasuke about them from the very beginning, but that was the only mistake in her life.


	22. Happiness ch22

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SH. Agency: Happiness. Ch22.

Hinata rushed in the white-haired boy hands crying and mumbling something under her nose. The boy gave a glare to Sasuke who stood few meters away. He looked hurt and abandoned. He was the one who made her cry. He did something that made Hinata cry and chose the white-haired boy… He was the bad one who loved that beautiful girl, but never got the chance to prove that as he always hurt her some or other way.

-CUT! – Hinata heard a director yelling and the boy let her go. –You did a great job Hinata! – The boy said and Hinata smiled. –Thank you. You was great too. – Hinata said and turned to Sasuke. They couldn't spend a few minutes without each other. Hinata rushed to him and they hugged.

-I can't stand seeing you in other men hands! – Sasuke mumbled in her ear. –Sasuke, it's just a movie. – Hinata said and smiled. –We need to go and buy a present! – Hinata remembered and pushed lightly Sasuke back.

-Right, tomorrow they turn six. – Sasuke said with a warm look in eyes and kissed Hinata's occipital. –Yeah… - Hinata mumbled and they headed to change and go shopping.

Next day.

They were sitting in the park, having a birthday picnic. It was Kozuhi's and Ryuuhiho's sixth birthday. Yes, since the day when Sasuke found out about his kids passed three years and they were still together. Not only together, Hinata and Sasuke were married already for more than a year, they lived together for two years and their kids accepted Sasuke as their father quickly. They were a happy, loving and beautiful family.

-Dad, how does kids are born? – Suddenly asked Kozuhi and Hinata giggled. –It's not that easy to tell… - Sasuke mumbled in return turning red. –Then how did mom and you made us two? – Asked Ryuuhiho and both of them blushed, looking at each other, remembering that one night. Then both of them started to laugh as hard as they could. Tears were coming out of their eyes.

-What's so funny? – Asked Kozuhi and Hinata hugged him. –We will tell you when you will be older. – Hinata said and kissed both of them.

They spend a lot of time together. Today wasn't an extraordinary day. It was a family day together which they loved and enjoyed.

Sunset let them know, that this day has come to an end. Sasuke took Ryuuhiho on his back and Hinata took Kozuhi in her hands. They walked home. Their new home where they will spend their life together and they promised that they will be happy, no matter what.

When they went to bed, Hinata as always looked at the picture, which they took one and a half year ago. It was the same as today. Sasuke carried Ryuuhiho on his back and Hinata carried Kozuhi in her hands. That day Sasuke asked Hinata to become his wife… And she wasn't the one who gave an answer.

Kozuhi was the first one who said that Hinata will marry Sasuke. Then Ryuuhiho pushed Hinata closer to Sasuke and Hinata fell in his hands. –Is that a yes? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –Yes. – She honestly answered and kissed him.

It was one of all those moments when they all were happy. When it all felt right for Hinata, when it all satisfied Sasuke, when it was good for Kozuhi and Ryuuhiho. Hinata was thankful for the decision which she made, when gave Sasuke a chance.

She never imagined her being so happy, yet she was and so was Sasuke.

THE END.


End file.
